


Scarlet

by servatia83



Series: Wipe the Miles Away [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, No spoilers for infinity war because I'm not a witch, Post-Avengers Infinity War but written before, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), This isn't wise at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-02-11 23:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 25,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12946782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/servatia83/pseuds/servatia83
Summary: This takes place afterInfinity War, but is being written (will have been written) before its release. Thanos is defeated, but the aftermath of the war and what happened prior to it has to be dealt with. Ratingmay changedied and came back as its own zombie.





	1. You Know It’s Not a Day for Heroes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _((A/N: I’ll say it in advance: I haven’t the faintest idea about the Marvel comics, my familiarity begins and ends with the MCU. What I do know intimately is Norse mythology. So I’m (probably) going to adopt (at least) one character from the mythology with no knowledge of what that person does in the Marvel comics. He hasn’t shown up in the MCU, though, so I’ll stick to the source material I know (more or less).  
>  I don’t know how frequently I’ll manage to update, and I quite honestly don’t know how I’ll get to the point where I want to end up. So there’s an excellent chance that I’ll be just as surprised by what will happen as you.  
> Also, I said I’d write any potential sequel after the release of _Infinity War _. There are two reasons why I’m not waiting. The first one that occurred to me was the fact that I’d actually have to wait for two movies, since_ Infinity War _is going to have two parts (kind of, maybe, not in name but in spirit or some such). That means I have no idea if I’ll be any the wiser after the upcoming movie, nor do I know what year I’m placing this one in. I’ll leave that vague. The second reason was simply that the trailer was severely disconcerting. So this is my take on what I think will happen. Will have happened. At least as far as the fates of some of the characters are concerned.  
>  My title is a song by Delain, the chapter heading is taken from the same one.))_

Thor awoke with a start in the middle of the night. He was alone, the bed beside him horribly empty and it would remain like that. And as if that fact alone wasn’t unbearable enough, every time he closed his eyes he had to relive what would always be the worst moments in his life. He himself drifting in and out of consciousness; so many of his people dead; Loki, somehow, miraculously, almost unharmed and walking over rows upon rows of corpses towards Thanos; offering the Tesseract; offering it in exchange for Thor’s life; all that in a haze of pain that swallowed almost all sound except the beating of Thor’s own heart. And then, clear as day, Thanos’s voice as he took the Infinity Stone from Loki’s unresisting hand. ‘I will bargain with you. But this isn’t the price. A life can only be bought with another life.’ And still, Loki hadn’t resisted, hadn’t even flinched as a gauntleted hand grabbed his throat and lifted him up. Hadn’t struggled until the lack of air took his pride and he flailed, feebly and pointlessly. And then Thanos had left, had left with Loki still grasped in one hand, now limp, swinging sickeningly at every step that monster took, away from Thor, away from the Asgardians, leaving Thor without even a body to bury.

Now the war was over. Thanos was no more, but the cost had been high. Too high, Thor couldn’t help thinking. Not all Asgardians were dead. The titan had moved to attack earth after he had taken Loki from Thor, had kept his word to spare Thor for now and had deemed the rest of them too irrelevant to bother dealing with them then and there.

Now they were in a S.H.I.E.L.D. facility that was large enough to house them for the time being, but they couldn’t stay here. They would ask to be allowed to settle on the coast of Norway. Thor swallowed past the lump in his throat. He was the king of relics on a planet that wouldn’t survive its indigenous inhabitants long enough for even the oldest of the Asgardian refugees. He had lost his family, many of his friends, and an uncountable number of his people.

But that wasn’t the crazy part. The crazy part was that something in him refused to believe it. He rationalised that this was due to the fact that Loki had cheated death twice, had tricked Thor into believing he was dead. But this time was different. This time, Loki wouldn’t let him grieve while he laughed at how soppy Thor was. This time, he’d let Thor know. And that was where the crazy came in, insisting that Thor would _feel_ it if Loki was truly dead, wouldn’t be caught up in denial. He had grieved before. For Loki, for his mother, for his father. But this time … he grieved for his friends, but he couldn’t do it for Loki, because every fibre of his body protested against accepting that he was torn from him for good. That denial gorged itself on its own lie that somewhere, Loki was alive, his magic strong enough to keep them connected. It was no wonder he had nightmares. If this continued, he would be unable to rule anyone, even himself.

Thor forced himself to lie back down. To try again to sleep. If only until the apparition plagued him again.

Ϡ

It was day five. Not the first day five, but the … ah. He couldn’t be sure. Day five, anyway. Five days without passing out was good. His record was at seven. Then he’d gone and ruined it by trying to get the hell away. Without success, apparently. He’d come to hours or days later, still trapped.

Loki gave a tentative and futile tug at the shackles that chained him to the rock and somehow inhibited his magic. When he’d first woken up on this forsaken place, he had burst into a fit of hysterical laughter. Oh, it was just perfect, considering how he and Thor had made fun of the foolish tales the Midgardians told, using their names but getting everything wrong. Tales about Loki having Balder killed with a mistletoe of all things; of Thor being a mindless brute; of Loki being tied to a rock with the intestines of his son. He didn’t even have children. Not as far as he was aware, at any rate. And now here he was, chained to a mountain. There was no snake and no venom, but the ground was grumbling underneath him. With what, he couldn’t say. He couldn’t even say for sure on which planet he was, but he was prepared to guess that it was the Earth. And it was freezing cold.

Anyway. It was day five. Loki listened into himself. He wasn’t completely without his magic, but something about his chains kept him from using it. He couldn’t teleport or transform or use any other means to get away. How long did it take a jotun to starve to death? Long, it seemed, since he wasn’t showing signs of it so far, but he couldn’t spend an eternity here. And the tremors in the ground spoke a language of their own. This place was bad news. Somehow, he had to manage to flee. Either that or find a way to protect himself against whatever it was that was brewing here. Or, of course, to do what Thanos had meant him to do and perish, after all.

There had been a time where Loki had been desperate enough to attempt to end his life. He’d failed, had ended up with Thanos and had learned what it was like to be tortured in mind and body. Then, he had found the thought that Thor believed he was dead hilarious. He’d left his brother to mourn him a second time, had felt tremendous satisfaction to know that Thor suffered the same way he had when he’d learned he had no family. Now, he wanted nothing more than to tell him that he was alive and would be fine. He screamed with all his soul, but with the chains stifling his magic, he doubted it was doing anyone any good.

He had to stop. It was a waste of his resources. If he wanted to get out of this, he needed one of two things: outside help or enough time to collect himself, until he was strong enough to get the hell away. The former would be a miracle. The latter was a challenge. But another rumble reminded him that the odds weren’t in his favour. He wouldn’t get to another day five, unless he was very wrong.

Ϡ

‘All right.’ Tony clapped his hands together and looked at the lot in front of him. ‘Do we have any news about the missing people?’

‘Missing persons.’

He looked at Pepper. ‘Yes. But I don’t like that. Persons sounds so cold. Derogatory, even. We’re talking about friends here, in some cases. Allies, at least.’

‘All right. You’re right. Missing people. The thing is, not everyone knows who we know is safe or dead. You may want to recap that.’

‘I don’t want to. But I will. Those that are safe are depressingly simple to state. They’re standing in this room. Our casualties include Steven Rogers, James Rhodes, James Barnes, Wanda Maximoff and, of course, Vision.’ He swallowed, glued his eyes to Pepper’s before continuing. ‘There is a list available in the entrance hall. If any of you know the whereabouts of some of the missing people, you can tell me or anyone from S.H.I.E.L.D. really and we’ll update it. Our first task, right now, is to regroup. But that isn’t where this ends. There are several things that need doing. Among the most important ones are the Asgardians. S.H.I.E.L.D. will contact the Norwegian government on your behalf. We don’t expect much … no, in fact, any resistance on their part. What you, Thor, specifically, and your fighters, have done for us, what your healers are still doing for us, places humanity so deep in your debt it cannot be repaid.’

‘We do not want anything else. But we need a place to live.’

Tony smiled at the God of Thunder and nodded. ‘I know. It will be done. So. Is there anything else, anything we are forgetting? Anything that should be on our radar but has slipped our attention?’

‘One thing,’ Fury said. ‘It’s minor, but it was something we noticed. The activity of the Eyjafjallajökull.’

‘Ah. Of course. For those who slept through 2010, it’s a volcano in Iceland. While it has shown some signs of activity late in 2017, it shouldn’t have erupted that soon.’

‘Excuse me …’

Tony tried and failed to pin a name on the agent who had spoken. ‘Talk to me. I’m not going to bite. Why am I even doing this?’

‘Because you were the first to open his mouth into the awkward silence of this meeting,’ Clint said.

‘Well. I’m not above learning from my mistakes. But seriously, Nick, you’re better at this. Or Phil, you like talking. No? No. So, you had a question.’

‘Yes. I mean … could Thanos have done that, even? Force a volcano to erupt?’

‘First of all, the volcano hasn’t erupted yet. It’s going to, however, and soon. The truth is, we don’t know what he could have done with the Aether. We suspect that it is possible, and the timing seems strange otherwise.’ Tony massaged the bridge of his nose. ‘Let’s … not make this a priority. We have evacuated the people in its vicinity, and that should be that. We cannot stop the eruption.’

‘But maybe we can find out why Thanos caused it,’ Natasha said. ‘I’d like to go there. He must have had a reason. Also he might have left behind some artefact we don’t know about, something that could still be a threat after he’s dead. Also … frankly, I need something to do.’

Coulson nodded. ‘You’ll get a team to fly you over. It’ll have to be soon, though, we expect the eruption to start in three days.’

‘Fine. Anything else? No? Good. You know where to find us if something comes up. And don’t forget about the casualties and missing people. Also, questions. If you have any questions at all, ask.’ He raised his arms. ‘We all have lost friends, have made sacrifices … Our victory came at a very high cost. But we have won. Despite the destructive power of our enemy, we have succeeded. Survivor’s guilt is a very human thing to feel, I know I have to fight it, but it won’t help us in the near future. We have to act. We have to …’ He took a deep breath. ‘We have to deserve being alive when so many are not. Thank you all.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _((Tony Stark is someone I fully expect to die in_ Infinity War _, but I cannot bring myself to kill him. The people he lists are also on my list of predicted deaths. Them and Loki. And Pepper’s going to get pregnant.))_


	2. В небі палають дві долі

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _((Chapter heading … Why do I keep doing this to myself? Read: /_ u nebi palayut’ dvi doli _/. This means_ In the sky two fates are blazing _. It’s taken from a song called_ Твоє ім’я _, which reads /_ tvoye im’ya _/ and means_ Your Name _. The band’s name is Delia and I recommend it regardless of whether or not you understand the language. Which is Ukrainian mostly.))_

If anyone had asked him later, Tony wouldn’t have been able to say why he wanted to be on the team Coulson organised for Black Widow. Probably the same as hers: Doing something other than sit at a desk and ponder. Vision’s death shouldn’t feel like losing a son, but it did. Or so he imagined. He needed to get out. And if there really was something to be recovered from an angry volcano, he was the obvious person to do it.

Not that staring out of the window of first a plane and now a helicopter was better than staring at a desk. ‘What on earth … Tony, are you seeing this?’

‘Seeing w… Oh, shit. We can go right back.’

‘Not yet. Or are you scared of a little smoke?’

Tony looked at Natasha. ‘Trying to finish Thanos’s attempt to get me killed, are you?’

‘I’ll check with the pilot.’

‘I’m going to get out all right, you know.’

‘You got one of your suits here?’

‘You thought I’d travel without one?’

Natasha flicked a finger against his forehead as she went to the front, while Tony stared at the billowing smoke coming from the volcano. It was too soon, even by their calculations. Natasha stayed away until they got close enough to count large pebbles. ‘What is that?’ she asked eventually.

‘What is what?’

Her voice was suddenly quiet. ‘Tony, there’s someone down there. There’s a person right at the crater.’

He looked where she pointed and found that pebbles might not be quite as countable as he’d thought. There was a speck of colour, and as they were getting lower, it became clear that it was indeed someone rather than something. But still … ‘Nat. There can’t be a person there. Why would anyone … What are you doing?’ He walked beside her to the pilot.

‘We need to land.’

‘In the crater? Are you out of your mind?’

‘Do you want them to die?’

‘If anyone is there, they’re dead already. We’re measuring insane heat down there.’

Natasha halted. ‘You’re right. I just … wanted to do some good.’

Tony looked out at the body near the crater. _It moved._  For a moment, he froze. Then he was out of the helicopter and in his suit faster than Natasha could ask for an explanation.

The first thing he realised about whoever it was down there was that he wasn’t human. What else he was, he had no idea. He blinked up at him with red eyes for a moment and apparently decided that it was safe for him to pass out. The Eyjafjallajökull belched smoke, impairing Tony’s vision. If it weren’t for the suit, he’d be blind (aside from cooked). The powerful chains holding the being refused to be broken. He swore. A quiver went through the ground, powerful and ominous. A crack appeared in the earth a bit away from him. That meant … Tony grabbed the chains again, and instead of trying to rip it apart, he yanked. The rock gave. The metal came lose. Holding on to his odd cargo, Tony returned to the helicopter. Natasha opened her mouth, probably to yell at him. Then her eyes landed on what he had brought. ‘What on earth is he doing here?’

‘You know him? Wow, I’ve never met a blue guy before. Not in the literal sense at least.’

‘Stark. Look at his face, ignore the colour.’

He placed his prey carefully on the floor of the helicopter and ditched his suit. Only then he did take a good look at him, and realisation struck him. ‘I suppose we have a prisoner. Ah. Just like the good old days.’ The mountain coughed, a ruddy glow below the smoke. ‘I say we get out of here. As in now.’ The pilot had obviously had the same idea since they were picking up speed. ‘So why is he like that?’

‘I supposed the smoke …’

‘You know I don’t mean why he’s unconscious, Nat. Why is he blue?’

‘I have no idea.’

‘I thought maybe because you recognised him you could tell. Huh. Is this what Asgardians look like when they’re dying?’

‘Tony. I. Don’t. Know.’

‘Or maybe Thanos did something to him? Altered him in some way? I mean, think of that poor wretch Nebula.’

Natasha made a face. ‘I’d prefer not to. Thanos has done monstrous things, but I don’t trust this one half as far as I can toss him. No. Maybe he’s dead? Did you check?’

Tony shrugged. ‘He wasn’t dead when I picked him up. He’s weak, though. Look at him. Aside from the blue. He’s all skin and bones.’ Tony bent next to where they’d placed him. He took his chin and turned his face left and right, ran a finger over the ridges on his skin. ‘Those are not scars, I think. His skin feels … I don’t know. Hang on.’ He took one of his hands, placed it flat against his thigh and pinched. ‘Look. Skin’s staying like that … He’s dehydrated. Badly.’

One of Loki’s eyes cracked open. ‘Are you done, soon?’

Tony stared at him. ‘I thought you were out.’

‘That makes it so much less impolite.’ His Adam’s apple bobbed. ‘Speaking of dehydration, you wouldn’t have a sip of water? And I wouldn’t say no to half a cow, either.’

For a moment Tony hesitated. Then he felt like hitting himself for even considering to blackmail someone in his state with such a simple request as food and water. ‘No. No, you’re not turning me into a monster.’

‘Oh dear. Are you that frightened of me?’

Tony dropped Loki’s hand. ‘I wasn’t talking to you.’ He swallowed hard. ‘I’ll fetch you water. I’m afraid we don’t have food here, but you’ll get some as soon as we’re back at the airport.’ He swallowed drily. ‘Is there anything else? You don’t look too good and I’d rather get you back to our base alive.’

Loki’s face revealed little of what he thought. He lifted a hand. The chain was still on his wrist. ‘You wouldn’t be able to remove that?’

‘No. Sorry. We’ll work on that, though.’ He frowned. ‘Did Thanos chain you to the Eyjafjallajökull?’

‘No. I just took a stroll at the lovely active volcano when all of a sudden the chains sprang up out of nowhere.’

Tony’s lips twitched. ‘Stupid question, you’re right.’

‘You know, there is one thing I ask.’ Tony nodded. ‘Shut the fuck up and let me sleep.’

Ϡ

Thor had managed to ignore any and all people wanting to talk to him for the past two days. Heimdall was handling what was needed for now, giving him time to finally mourn. And slowly, the knot in Thor’s soul was coming apart, any doubt that Loki was gone dying a slow and painful demise. The anguish that came with the realisation was exquisite. The fact that one of their last conversations had been one about heirs didn’t help, reminding him that one day, Thor would have to touch someone else like that. The thought alone made him sick. Maybe in a few centuries he’d be able to do this, but he was very certain he wasn’t going to relish it.

There was a knock on his door, but Thor ignored it. After the third knock, the door opened and Tony Stark stepped in. ‘Sorry about the override,’ the man said, ‘but this is something you want to hear.’

‘I doubt it.’ Even to himself, Thor sounded exhausted.

Tony shrugged. ‘Fine by me. Just come with me. It’s important. For you, and for us, too, because we honestly don’t know how to handle the situation.’

Reluctantly, Thor followed Tony out of the room and to the upper floors where he knew the infirmary was. ‘What exactly do you want me to see?’

Tony shot him a grin. ‘You didn’t want to hear, so now you won’t. I only just came back from Iceland, you see, and I tried to do you a favour. I could have just gone and get some sleep, but no, I have to be the nice guy and actually try altruism. Like, telling you first and collapsing later. You throw that in my face. Do you know what that means? It means I’ll never do anything of the sort again. Your fault.’

‘You are a strange man.’

‘Me? No. I have seen a strange man, though, when I got to the volcano. Extremely strange. He’s not that strange now. Maybe you can explain some of it.’

‘I truly do not follow.’

‘In there. Quiet, he’s sleeping. He’s doing a lot of that, but I suppose that just happens when you’re chained to an erupting volcano with no food and water and try to keep yourself alive.’

‘What?’

‘Here’s the thing, Thor. We found a person at the Eyjafjallajökull. Through that door. You go in there alone, but I’ll be waiting here and I’ll be waiting with questions. Don’t wake him, he’s a pain when he’s not sleeping.’ Tony thrust the door open, all but shoved Thor inside, and closed it behind him.

Thor’s eyes found the hospital bed and for a moment he thought he had finally lost his mind. His legs threatened to give under him, but they managed to carry him to the bed, where he finally let himself slump to his knees. With shaking hands he cradled Loki’s face, pale, even by his standards, and somehow insubstantial. ‘Loki. Loki, come on, wake up.’ He caressed him with his thumbs, muttering nonsense to the sleeping figure until finally his eyes cracked open.

‘Thor.’

He felt tears welling up in his eyes and spilling over. ‘Loki, are you all right?’

‘No. But I will be. Do not fret.’

‘I’m not dreaming, am I?’

A small smile appeared on the beloved face. ‘How would I know?’

‘What happened?’

‘Didn’t that ridiculous dingbat tell you? Thanos chained me to a volcano. I suspect he didn’t plan to lose and get himself killed and wanted to watch the show once the eruption started. Only the cavalry was faster.’

‘How long …’

‘I have no idea. Long. And there’s this.’ He lifted one hand from under the covers, a powerful chain on his wrist.

Thor balled his fist. ‘Stark’s going to pay for that. I won’t have him treat you that way.’

‘He? This wasn’t your iron idiot, this was Thanos. They’re trying to get it off me, they say. It restricts my magic. Not so much that it couldn’t keep me alive, but … I’m not at the height of my strength, physically or otherwise. I couldn’t bolster my strength or shapeshift or teleport.’ His lisp twitched into a smirk. ‘I also suspect that your friends don’t mind the chain’s presence that much.’

‘You’re not a prisoner. I’ll tell them what you did.’

‘Yes. You do that. I’m sure knowing I handed Thanos the Tesseract will change their minds.’

Thor frowned slightly. ‘Don’t worry. We’ll get the chains off you. And we’ll have a home soon.’ He leaned forwards and kissed Loki, chastely. The other reached out, brushing his tears away.

‘You’re the King of Asgard, Thor. Dry your tears.’

‘I’m not ashamed of weeping for you.’

Loki’s smile could have melted the snows on the highest mountain. ‘No. But you don’t need to. I’m safe and you need to be strong for the others. I figure much has been lost, even after Thanos took me.’

Thor nodded slowly. ‘Yes. But right now I need to make sure you’re rid of those shackles. Once that is done, you can heal yourself properly. And when you’re back with me, maybe I’ll feel like myself again.’

 


	3. Your Breath as Warm as Summer Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _((Chapter heading lifted from_ Carriage Song _by Deine Lakaien. This song is a bit disconcerting so I’m not sure how I feel about that. It’s a bit longer than I intended because of reasons.))_

Loki felt unsafe. The chains were gone, removed by a rather reluctant Stephen Strange the day he’d been brought to wherever he was right now. A huge former hotel, he’d been told, abandoned in the war and taken over by S.H.I.E.L.D. in its aftermath because it was almost undamaged. The one thing that had convinced Strange to help in the end was how hard it had been, even for him, to do anything with or about the manacles with magic. He’d coveted them, wanted them to do whatever with and that was why he had finally stopped doubting if this was a good idea. It was a motivation Loki could relate to, but it didn’t do much to change the fact that he felt extremely unwelcome.

The truth was, the rescue had been a close call. Not just because the eruption would have fried him, but because he simple couldn’t have continued to maintain himself, to keep himself alive without food and water, to keep himself clean, chained to the spot. He could as easily shut his body down as he could force it to keep going, at least under normal circumstances, and he’d meant to do just that before he ran out of the strength he needed for stopping his heart. Now he doubted if he’d even kept his reserves high enough for that. He’d bled himself dry to the point of total exhaustion, proven by his spells of unconsciousness. Magic could kill its user as much as save them. His mother had taught him that. He’d never thought he’d be brought close to that point.

Now, at least his appearance was stable. But what he needed was to sleep for about 24 hours now he was free, but in here, in this infirmary where people who were his sworn enemies could come and go, he didn’t feel he could allow himself such weakness, even if no-one except Thor had entered this room in the two days he’d been here. Well, Strange had come once to remove the chains. But even then he’d come with Thor.

The soft sound of the door to his room opening tore Loki out of his reverie. A small beep followed, the traitorous sound telling him that someone had been alerted to a visitor. Maybe they had cameras hidden, even. It wasn’t exactly that he could blame the lot of them, but that didn’t stop him from feeling that it wasn’t fair. He wasn’t going to hurt anyone and he wanted them to believe in him. Whether he deserved it or not.

Loki kept his eyes closed. Opening them seemed like a mammoth task he wasn’t prepared to try. The almost constant isolation was a dead weight on his chest, he needed out as much as he needed rest. ‘So, am I to remain here, or can I come home with you, wherever that is? I hate sleeping alone. Also, I haven’t had sex in over a year, and I’ve got …’

‘You might want to stop talking now.’

Loki’s eyes flew open and glared at Tony Stark. ‘You again.’

‘Yes. Me. I have a fleeting suspicion who you thought I was. Figures. Like why Thor’s defending you the way he is.’

‘What are you? The official Avengers mouthpiece?’

‘I’m one of the few people who’re capable of walking around without wincing and I’m one of the fewer who don’t refuse to talk to you at all. To answer your question, you can move into Thor’s room. We can’t help you anyway and we have been convinced that you’re not to be a prisoner.’

‘How did that work?’

‘Thor paints you as quite the hero. He says that without your sacrifice, not one of the Asgardians would have survived their first encounter with Thanos, and he claims that without his people we’d all be dead. He’s not wrong, but I doubt that was what motivated you.’

Loki closed his eyes. He wasn’t going to answer a loaded question like that. ‘You owe me a drink.’

Stark snorted. ‘Yes, and you owe me your life, but I’m not demanding that you leave the planet, even though I want to. But you’ve got balls, I’ll give you that.’ He pointed to the door. ‘Your brother needs you. His room is on the fifteenth floor, along the corridor out of the elevator on the left. His name’s on a plate beside it.’

Loki stood and found he was more stable than he had feared. ‘How many people are still in mortal danger?’

‘What is that information to you?’

‘I was curious. Tell me, are you going to keep secrets from Thor? Because he will keep none from me, no matter what you say. You can’t convince him to abandon me.’

‘We’re not trying. The truth is, if you have to know, humanity as such, we’re in his debt. Or in your people’s debt, as it were. And all he wants is a place to live. While that’s noble, it’s not very satisfying. There are those who’re waiting for the payback shoe to drop. They’d rather Asgard makes its demands now.’

Loki stared at Stark. ‘And you want me to help him with that?’

The human snorted. ‘Don’t be ridiculous. You brother wants that. I want to never see or hear from you again.’

‘Why did you save me, then?’

‘I didn’t know it was you. Maybe I’d have done it anyway, though. It’s who I am. But it doesn’t mean I’m your friend, because I’m not. I haven’t forgotten how much death and destruction you’ve caused. Maybe you have saved more lives than you destroyed by handing over the Tesseract, but even so, it was just a side effect. You’d have sacrificed all of Earth and Asgard both to protect your brother, wouldn’t you?’

Loki folded his arms. He considered lying, but there was no point. Let him have the truth. ‘Yes. Gladly.’

‘I didn’t think you’re capable of that kind of affection. I can relate to that, though.’ He pointed a finger at Loki. ‘You seem different. You’re still an asshole, mind, but different. Maybe better. Now go to your brother’s room. He’s waiting, and I’d prefer not to have to carry you again because you collapse. People would talk.’

Ϡ

Loki had a very clear plan in mind when he got to Thor’s room: Take a shower, give Thor a little kiss, and sleep despite suddenly feeling energised. Executing his plan was sabotaged quickly, however, because he was barely through the door when he was rushed by a pack of muscles. He clung on as tightly as he was being held, struggling to keep his composure and somehow managing to do it. ‘Let me go, you brute,’ he said at last. ‘I need a shower. Badly. It’s been a while.’

‘I’m coming with you.’

‘Nice of you to ask first.’ Thor took a step backwards, his expression uncertain. Loki ruffled his head. He’d grown back a lot of his hair in the time they’d been parted. ‘Come on, you. You _have_ a shower here, don’t you?’

Thor swallowed drily. ‘Of course. If you’d rather be alone …’

Loki clicked his tongue. ‘Don’t be a fool.’ Thor beamed at him, and he reached out to grab a fistful of his shirt. ‘Get a move on, Thor.’

‘My, aren’t we aggressive. What crawled up your …’

Loki interrupted him with a wild, hungry kiss. Thor’s hands settled on his sides, holding him cautiously, as if he were afraid to hurt him. ‘I know what hasn’t crawled up my ass,’ Loki said against his mouth and groped at Thor’s crotch. He was rewarded with a soft groan. ‘I’d like to remedy that. Unless your politics take precedence over something so mundane.’

Thor pulled away enough to look at Loki, to take him in fully. He could see the emotions chasing each other. Concern, happiness, arousal, and more than any of that, deep love. ‘Nothing takes precedence over revelling in the simple fact that you are alive.’ He brought them close together again, one hand cupping the back of his skull. ‘The rest can wait, but I wasn’t going to tell Tony why I need you. Granted, I didn’t expect you’d be well enough for this, but … I need you here with me.’

Loki flicked his tongue over the tip of Thor’s nose, causing him to chuckle. ‘You. Me. Shower. Now.’

Ϡ

Thor found himself following Loki like a puppy and he couldn’t even feel ashamed. If there was a shred of doubt in him that Loki wanted him there, it vanished the moment Loki got rid of both their clothes with a wave of his hand. He let the other steer him into the shower, their lips hardly breaking contact once they were under the warm stream of water. He put his arms around Loki’s form, pressing up against him. ‘Someone’s eager,’ Loki said. He turned in his grasp and placed a kiss on Thor’s mouth. ‘Cleaning first. Fun later.’

Thor plucked the shampoo out of Loki’s hand. ‘Let me.’

‘Thor …’

‘Let me take care of you. Please.’

Loki’s lips opened slightly, but he didn’t resist. Instead, he closed his eyes and allowed Thor to wash his hair and his body, taking more time than was necessary. Thor took the opportunity to check for injuries. Even though he saw none, he noticed how Loki tensed when he lathered up his arms. ‘Drop the illusion,’ he said softly.

‘What makes you think there is one?’

‘Please.’

Loki’s eyes settled on his, and his appearance changed. He didn’t take his jotun form. That, Thor had learned, was a transformation and not an illusion, although the difference was somewhat beyond Thor. This change was more subtle, but it was a shock. Loki was always slender, but now he was thin as a stick. His wrists were raw, his eyes ringed black, his skin too pale. The God of Mischief huffed. ‘That’s the look I wanted to avoid.’

‘Loki … Are you very hurt?’

‘No. Just a bit weak for the moment, only superficial injuries I’ll heal when I’m stronger.’ Loki tipped against his head. ‘Worst damage is in here. I’ve been all alone for a very long time. My nightmares are back. The ones I had when I was little.’

Thor remembered. As a child, Loki’d had recurring nightmares. They’d shared a room back then, and whenever he’d heard his brother tossing and turning, Thor had crawled into bed with him, gathered him close, and held him until he calmed down. More often than not, he’d stayed there, and they woke up together in the morning. Over the years, they nightmares had stopped. ‘You never told me what they were.’

Loki hesitated. Thor turned him around so Loki faced away from him. Gently, he tilted his head back and rinsed the shampoo from his hair. When he released him, the other man remained facing away but pressed up against him. ‘I’d dream that I woke up and didn’t hear you. So I’d go and check, but you wouldn’t be there. I’d leave our room, roam the palace, but find no-one. I’d start calling. First you. Then mother, then father, then anyone. I’d run out into the garden, screaming for someone, anyone to hear me, frightened out of my mind.’ Loki did turn then, his eyes wide. ‘And then … either you’d come running and hold me, still in the dream, telling me all was well, telling me you were there and I wasn’t alone. In the morning I’d wake up with you there with me. Sometimes … sometimes I’d come out of my nightmare to you holding me upright, eyes full of worry, very much like now.’ Thor swallowed, lost for words. ‘Do you know what the worst part of the nightmares was?’ He shook his head. ‘That they stopped, eventually. Because you no longer came to my bed. I missed it. The closeness.’

‘Not happening now,’ Thor said quietly. ‘Any idea what these dreams came from?’

‘I do now.’ Loki turned off the water and wrung out his hair. ‘At least, I think so. Being abandoned as a baby could do that, no? It’s still my greatest fear. Being alone because no-one cares.’

‘I care. I care so much it hurts.’ He lowered his voice. ‘Do you know what my first memory of you is?’

Loki leaned out of the shower stall to grab a huge towel. ‘Ah … no? Something horrible, probably.’

Thor snorted. ‘No, actually. I think it’s really the first time I saw you, but I can’t ask anyone. Mother placed you on that rug in my room and told me you were my baby brother and I had to take good care of you. You looked at me, and I thought you’d cry, but then you reached out with both arms, and I reached back and you held on to my hands with those tiny little fingers and … What I’m saying is, I loved you the moment I first saw you. And that has never changed. I never stopped caring. I know you thought that, but you’re wrong.’

Wrapping the towel around both of them, Loki rubbed them down. Then he used it to pull Thor against him. ‘I want you inside me, Thor.’ When they kissed, it was slow and deep and warm.

Thor took hold of Loki’s butt and lifted him, the slighter man wrapping his legs around him. He carried him back to his bed and placed him on it, keeping them close, covering him with his own body.

With one hand Loki reached down between them and placed Thor at his entrance. ‘I’m not feeling very patient right now, Thor.’

‘I’d never have noticed.’ He pushed against the muscle, which gave easily, letting him into the wet depth of his body. The way Loki used his magic for this remained a source of fascination for Thor. ‘I missed you so much. I needed you here.’

Loki gasped when he was fully embedded in him. ‘Sorry, I was a bit busy.’

Thor kissed Loki fiercely as he moved inside him. ‘I can’t do this without you.’

Gentle fingers brushed the hair out of Thor’s face. ‘Hey. I’m right here with you.’ He caressed his cheeks. ‘Don’t lose it on me now I’m back. Keep your wits together, such as they are.’

It was the right thing to say. Thor laughed and sat up, pulling Loki with him into his lap. ‘You’re incorrigible.’

‘You love me anyway.’

‘You think?’

‘I know.’

‘Good. Never doubt it.’ He reached between them, massaging Loki’s cock along with their slow rocking motions. Their lips met in a languid, wet kiss, hands roaming over chest and sides. Loki’s soft sounds became more intense and he was leaking precum, easing the slide of Thor’s hand. He kept his pace slow, even though it was torture to do it.

‘Thor … This is driving me mad here.’

‘That’s the plan.’ When Loki tried to increase the pace, Thor laughed and placed both hands on his hips to control his movements. ‘If you want my hand on your dick, be good.’

‘You’re horrible.’

Thor beamed at him. ‘Will you behave?’

‘I … yes, just touch me.’ Thor obliged him, watching as Loki threw his head back. He was beautiful, cheeks flushed, mouth open, wet hair plastered to the sides of his face. It took every ounce of self-control Thor had not to push him down on the mattress and thrust into him with abandon. But now, after so long, he needed something else. He wasn’t going to last long, anyway. Not with Loki’s hands clawing into his shoulders, his hips making that little sideways shift every time he was fully seated on Thor, creating a wonderful wet sound that stoked the fire in Thor’s loins to a roaring blaze. ‘Thor, Thor, I’m so close.’

The God of Thunder kept his gaze glued to Loki. ‘Open your eyes, look at me when you come.’

Loki’s motions were desperate, trying to thrust into Thor’s hand at the same time as impaling himself on him, angling his body so the head of Thor’s cock rubbed over his prostate. But he kept his speed low and finally looked at him. The green eyes were aflame with need and emotion. He whispered Thor’s name, over and over, like some beautiful, intimate prayer before he let out a strangled shout. Warm liquid streamed over Thor’s hand as Loki came, and his muscle clenched. Thor almost couldn’t keep his own eyes open, but he managed, coming inside Loki with their gazes locked.

Loki slumped against him, breathing hard. His hips were still rocking lightly, an echo of their movement before. ‘You … that was … _Thor_.’

‘I’m going to pay for that later, aren’t I?’

‘Definitely.’ Thor was going to tell him that he was duly scared, when Loki spoke again, very quietly. ‘I love you so, so much, Thor.’

Thor swallowed. ‘Loki, I want you to know that there was no-one else. While you were gone.’

‘I wasn’t going to ask.’ Slowly, Loki’s motions ebbed away into nothing, and he sat upright. ‘I’m going to fall asleep on you like that.’

Thor chuckled. He pulled Loki off him, earning a mild protest, and wiped them down with some clothing item he’d dropped next to the bed earlier. Then he arranged them on the bed facing each other. He couldn’t stop looking at Loki, the miracle that he was alive still raw in his soul.

He watched how every time Loki blinked, his eyes remained closed a little longer until they wouldn’t open anymore. His face was calm and relaxed as though he hadn’t just come out of hell. ‘You wanted to discuss something, though,’ he mumbled when Thor thought he was already asleep.

Thor placed a kiss on Loki’s crown. ‘Politics can wait. Sleep, my love, sleep peacefully. I’m with you. Always will be.’ The arm Loki had thrown around Thor tightened its hold on him. He drifted into sleep with Loki’s scent fogging his senses, chasing away all the pain of the past months.


	4. Second Nature

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _((This chapter is a bit shorter because I don’t like them too long to begin with and because I want room for what’s next.))_

It felt strange to return to the coast of Norway. Loki hadn’t expected to feel … well, anything. But now they stood in the same spot as before, and even though it was beautiful, there was something deep within him that wanted him to run away, to vanish and leave the entire mess of their people behind. But leaving that meant leaving Thor, and Loki couldn’t do that for the life of him.

A gentle hand landed on Loki’s shoulder. ‘I know. I feel it, too. And I’m glad I don’t have to face this alone.’

‘Never.’ Loki swallowed. ‘So. Do we have a contact, or … Ah. I hear something.’ A speck of black approached from the inland, becoming larger and louder.

A dark grey VTOL landed and out jumped a young woman. They watched her approach, and Loki took the time to take her in. She was tall, hair light blond and cropped short. Every inch of her radiated confidence. She looked them both up and down, her gaze lingering on Loki. If it was admiration or disdain was impossible to tell, but he was prepared to bet on the latter. ‘Name’s Sunniva Landvik. I am to bring you to a meeting with our government and a … diplomat.’

‘What kind of diplomat?’

Landvik’s lips twitched. ‘The kind that feels a cathartic corrective may be needed.’ She headed towards the aircraft.

‘I thought I was that corrective, somehow,’ Loki yelled over the noise of the machine.

Landvik laughed. ‘Yes. So I heard. Your brother wanted you there. You’re aware, I suppose, that he’s quite alone in that. So it was decided that someone else was to join, on behalf of us humans. She wasn’t happy, but she’s agreed. You know each other.’

‘That can’t be good,’ Loki said, climbing into the back room of the VTOL. ‘I hope it’s not Romanoff.’

‘She’s not your greatest fan, either,’ Thor said. Inside, they didn’t have to holler quite as much. ‘Incidentally, why is that?’

‘I may have threatened her to have her murdered.’

‘You really did make sure the Midgardians hate you.’

‘It’s done, Thor.’

‘It is. They’ll learn to love you.’ He smirked. ‘I have a feeling that the people in Iceland wouldn’t mind you. They might have tried to rescue you if they’d known you’re there. I was told a bunch of them started worshipping us as Gods again quite a bit ago. They even built a temple. Knowing that we’re real must have meant a lot to them.’

‘Maybe. But they didn’t know I was there.’

‘You don’t find that thrilling? That there are people who are truly prepared to worship us? I don’t, but I expected you to jump on that.’

‘I’m not going to Iceland to have a bunch of idiots bring me fruits.’

‘You’re being unkind. Not many people have the existence of their Gods proven to them.’

‘Look at them, Thor. Their lifespans are so short they fail to think in centuries, let alone millennia. And no matter how you look at it, we’re petitioners. I don’t care if anyone worships you or me or Balder, but I do believe that we should make use of our superiority. Now don’t deny that there’s a huge difference between them and us. There is.’

‘I don’t want to start our lives here like that. Demanding subservience.’

‘I’m not talking subservience. I’m talking long-term survival.’

Thor’s eye crinkled at the corners. ‘You worry too much. At any rate, I’m not going to tell them to hand their planet over to me.’

‘I know. I wasn’t asking you to.’

‘Weren’t you?’ Thor’s gaze wandered out of the window and the mirth left his face. ‘Look at this. Look at the damage.’

Loki glanced out of the window briefly before turning away. ‘Well. They still have a planet.’ He refused to consider Midgard’s losses. Not when their own still threatened to overwhelm him. His voice was quiet when he spoke again, so much so he wondered if Thor could hear him. ‘I’m not the right person for this, Thor. This is what Mother was good at, but I’m not her.’

‘No. You’re not her. But you’re the closest match on this or any other world. So please don’t bail on me when I need you the most.’

Loki bit his lower lip. He didn’t trust his voice enough to answer. Instead, he reached out and took Thor’s hand, intertwining their fingers. After a moment, Thor rested his head against his shoulder and they spent the rest of their flight in silence.

Ϡ

They had arrived atop a tall building in the centre of a city. Like the hotel that served as S.H.I.E.L.D.’s refuge an ocean away, it was one of the few that were still intact. Following Landvik, Thor had the distinct impression that she was angry. She led them through an entrance on the roof to a door on the top floor. The building looked extremely drab. Thor wondered what its purpose had been. Now, after the war, it was probably the same as every other large, secure structure: a mix of hospital, government centre, and community hall. Before entering, she faced them, hands on her hips. ‘Listen up. I can hear what happens in the back of my aircraft, so I had the questionable pleasure to listen to your … conversation. Most of it, anyway. Friendly advice. Keep the dissent to yourselves.’

‘There is no dissent,’ Thor said. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Loki blinking twice, minutely asynchronously. His reaction was instantaneous. ‘I am the King. My subjects are allowed to disagree, but I need not heed them.’

Loki’s lips thinned. ‘You’ll do well to remember who you’re dealing with.’

Thor had a hard time keeping his laughter down. ‘Landvik, I would speak with him alone for a moment.’

Landvik rolled her eyes and raised her hands in the air. ‘Fine. Didn’t you pick him as your … whatever it is you brought him for? Never mind.’ Landvik vanished through the door.

‘Loki, what on earth do you want?’ The blinking was almost as old as they were. Its meaning was clear: _Don’t say it, I’ll get in trouble. Play along._ And despite all the years since Loki had last used that sign to beg Thor not to tell on him, he’d responded the way Loki had meant him to. It would have been a first if he had refused.

‘This is good, Thor.’ Loki leaned closer. Close enough for Thor to see every tiny nuance of colour in his eyes. By the way Loki’s expression softened, the proximity affected him, too. His hands settled on Thor’s sides. ‘Look. Make your demand. Your single one. That we may settle on the coast. They’ll say that can’t be all, and then I give them a few more things. Nothing unreasonable, but I know they won’t give us everything I ask. They’ll say it’s madness, and you can work out a middle ground from there.’

‘What exactly are you going to ask of them?’

Loki smirked. ‘You’ll have to trust me, Thor. I understand that’s a lot to ask, but at some point, you’ll have to start doing that.’

‘You told me I shouldn’t.’

‘I know. But I need you to do it anyway. Can you do that? For now?’

Thor nodded. ‘Knock yourself out, then.’

‘One more thing.’ Loki waited for another nod, then he pulled Thor against his chest and kissed him. ‘Remember what I’m doing. Don’t stop believing in me. And don’t forget that I love you.’

Thor cupped Loki’s face with both hands. ‘Like I could. Now come. Before they start getting suspicious.’

Loki shot Thor a toothy grin and patted his cheek. ‘Oh, never worry about that, brother.’


	5. Warming Support

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _((Chapter heading sounds innocent but is in fact taken from the song_ Generators _by Deine Lakaien. And don’t get used to that interval in updates. :P ))_

The two Asgardians entered shortly after Sunniva had come, seating themselves across from those already present at the table. Sunniva was two seats to her left and out of sight for now, her brother between them obscuring her and pretty much most of the room.

‘There they are.’ The voice came through the tiny device in her ear, mixed with some static. It was shaped as jewellery, curling around her ear, adorned with a small blue gemstone. A small tendril reached inside, ending in the tiny earbud. The prototype wasn’t designed to communicate with an ocean in between but it worked well enough despite that. It came with a small camera on a slender pair of glasses decorated with another gem. The gem sitting at the base of her throat on a platinum collier was the largest of the trio. All three were startlingly blue natural tanzanites, those that hadn’t been coloured artificially. The last one was huge, broader than two of her fingers, and she didn’t even want to know what the entire setup had cost. Hidden under the socket was a small microphone that was powerful enough to transmit what she said even if she whispered into her own hand. The items had been designed for her specifically, a means to communicate without anyone any the wiser.

‘Loki looks sour,’ she said quietly. Her hands were clasped before her face, hiding the movement of her lips.

‘Yep. Odd. He appeared happy enough to go.’

‘Are you sure those two are … ah.’

‘They’re not brothers, you know. Also, maybe sibling marriage is a thing for Asgardian nobility. Who are we to judge.’

‘Well … hang on, Landvik’s talking. The big one.’

His name was Svein. His sister was with S.H.I.E.L.D. He was not. Instead, he was the … president, governor, whatever of Norway after their political leaders had all died. They had been in session when their building had been destroyed, leaving only dust in its place. He’d been something minor and he’d been ill, so he was all that was left before elections could be organised. He seemed popular enough, being a kindly person, so no-one protested that he would settle the matter of the Asgardians more or less alone. There were representatives of the EU, the UN, and of S.H.I.E.L.D.

‘Thank you all for your attendance. Let me introduce my sister Sunniva, who will write the protocol and send it to all the involved parties, Mr Etyemez of the United Nations and Madam Descartes of the European Union. Oh, and of course, Miss Pepper Potts of S.H.I.E.L.D.

‘Since when am I _of_ S.H.I.E.L.D.? I’m your proxy.’

Even with the static, the amusement was audible in the reply. ‘Don’t sell yourself short.’

‘I’m not. I am protesting. There is a difference.’ She didn’t expect an answer and didn’t get one.

Landvik continued to remind them all how the Asgardians had got there, what they had asked, and that surely, there was more that they needed and deserved, given their role during and after the war with Thanos. Now with Loki present this might get interesting. Pepper sat up strait and prepared herself for whatever it was the man would have to say.

‘We need nothing more. Just a place to live.’ Thor’s deep voice was sincere and friendly, his expression relaxed. What were they to him, she wondered. He seemed respectful, though.

‘That’s just the problem, though.’ Loki sounded very different. There was a hint of a smile about his eyes, apparently derisive. What they were to him, he had proven long ago. ‘A place to live for … what? One human generation before you manage to make your planet uninhabitable for anyone? If that’s the goal, you’re doing well.’

‘We’re working on solutions, but …’

Loki made a dismissive gesture, cutting Etyemez short. ‘You’re not working. We were asked here to tell you what we want. Well, here it is. Before you build one of your crazy power sources, you’ll ask us and we can veto. You will stop burning fossil fuels within the next year. Maybe then even those of us who won’t live to see the consequences of your actions stand a chance.’

Thor’s eyes had gone a little wide, but very much like Pepper, he was hiding his mouth behind his hands. She doubted that he was communicating with anyone, though. ‘He’s got a point,’ Tony said into her ear.

‘Shut up. This is weird.’

Descartes raised her hands. ‘Asgard can have a place in the UNFCCC, I am sure.’

Thor sighed so deeply Pepper could see it from here. ‘We don’t even know what this is, and to explain every little organisation on the planet will surely go beyond the scope of this meeting. Here’s an idea. Asgard has technology that is much more advanced than yours. No offence. We will share it freely with you. Make use of it. That should solve both your and our problem.’ A small smile tugged on his lips. ‘We’ll also want a seat on your UNF… whatever that was.’

‘Miss Potts?’ Landvik asked.

She held out her palms. ‘No objections to that last. But a definite objection to the suggestion that we have to run any plans by you people. We’ll be dying to get our hands on your tech, don’t worry. But that won’t work within a bit over a year, certainly not globally. We – as in S.H.I.E.L.D. – will test your tech, and if it works out, we can negotiate replacing ours with yours. Over time. Is that a viable solution, Thor?’

The Asgardian smiled at her and nodded. ‘Very much.’

Pepper hid her mouth again. ‘What am I to call him, anyway? King Thor? My King? He isn’t _my_ King.’

‘Thor will do fine, believe me. He’s not used to being King anyway.’

‘Is there anything else?’ Landvik asked. He seemed distinctly less enthusiastic than at the beginning, eyeing Loki with mild dread.

Out of thin air, Loki had a piece of parchment. ‘Three more things, actually. My second point is that we are not liable.’

‘To or for what?’

‘At all.’

Pepper swore under her breath. ‘Loki, surely you cannot suggest that any Asgardian is free to march into a city and murder people indiscriminately.’

‘That is highly unlikely.’

She slammed her fist on the table. ‘It has happened. You may remember it.’

‘What we _can_ offer,’ Landvik said with forced calm, ‘is that you are not a city of Norway but a state in your own right. With your own laws, your own culture and traditions. But we cannot allow … this.’

‘That will be more than sufficient,’ Thor said. ‘And Loki is right. Crime is very rare among Asgardians. Also … I hate to say this, but there is extremely little you’d be able to do if one of us decided to go on a killing spree.’

Pepper tilted her head and put on her sweetest smile. ‘Loki, would you say that you are powerful for your people?’

‘I would.’

‘Well. We could handle you. We can handle a weaker individual. Just follow the laws. Thanks.’ She made an inviting gesture. ‘Point three?’

‘I want a monument for those that saved your world.’

Pepper gaped. ‘Are you out of your mind?’ She noticed Thor had buried his face in his hands and was shaking what Pepper was certain with laughter. ‘Are you even serious?’

Thor looked up. ‘You bet.’

Etyemez shrugged. ‘It sounds fair. Would you help us with the design?’

Thor snorted. ‘Bad idea.’

Loki shot him a scowl. ‘Sure. I’m all yours.’

‘Point four, please.’

‘We want a hostage from each country of the UN.’

Thor stared at him. ‘Loki!’

‘What?’

‘Ambassadors,’ Pepper said, rubbing her temples. ‘You call them ambassadors. And they can’t be killed or imprisoned. A bummer, I know, but that’s how things are.’ Tony was positively howling with laughter at her reply. She wished she had a way to silence him – something less drastic than pulling out the earpiece and throwing it, preferably at Loki.

Thor tore his eyes away from his brother and looked at her. ‘That … Yes.’

‘Is that all, or would you like something else, too? A bit of land on the moon, maybe?’ Landvik asked.

Loki frowned. ‘That sounds useless.’

‘Yes. Yes, it does.’ He sighed. ‘Sunniva … can you sum this up for us?’

‘Of course. The Asgardians get a seat in the UNFCCC and can trade tech for a powerful voice. They become a state in their own rights. There’ll be a monument of whatever type and whoever wants to sends an ambassador. The Asgardians should send ambassadors of their own, too, to any countries they want close dealings with, if I may be so bold to suggest it.’

‘Thank you. I … there are quarters here in the tower. We’ll assist you in your efforts to rebuild by giving you access to materials you might need. If it’s anything fancy, you’ll have to organise it for yourselves, but housing shouldn’t be a problem given your numbers. I myself will be your contact, lacking anyone else. I’ll visit regularly and any complaints or requests can be brought to me. I would also like to have a contact among your people.’

‘Balder volunteered to organise our effort to rebuild,’ Thor said. ‘He’ll be in touch with you.’

Pepper let her attention wander. ‘He’s mad. He’s completely mad.’

Tony chuckled into the connection. ‘Oh no, he’s not. You’ve all been had. They have exactly what they wanted.’

‘You mean … no.’

‘Yes. Loki was the bad cop in their little game. Still, it’s not a bad outcome. When are you coming home?’

She couldn’t help smiling. ‘I’ll try tonight. You know. International air traffic is still a bit irregular.’

‘Can’t wait. Love you. And well done.’

‘Funny.’

‘I’m serious. This wasn’t just hilarious, it was actually productive. And give these two madmen their phones. Tell them to use them. I want us to be able to reach them without delay.’

She watched the two men. They rose in unison, both grinning. ‘That can’t be good,’ she said.

‘We’d like to make an announcement,’ Loki declared.

‘Nope. Not good at all,’ Tony answered.

‘We would like to plan our wedding, and we need someone to organise it. We don’t know where to get what on earth, but Thor here has just found the perfect person.’ His smile grew wider and he pointed. ‘You.’

Pepper turned instinctively to check behind her.

‘Smooth, Pepper, smooth,’ Tony said. ‘Do it. Do it!’

‘No. No, there is no way in hell I’ll plan a _wedding_  for those crazy people.’ She didn’t even bother hiding that she was whispering to someone.

‘This is great. It’ll place you in a very powerful position. Please. Please, I’ll do anything.’

Thor blinked. ‘We’d pay you, of course. In some way.’

Her eyes narrowed. ‘Fine. But I don’t know yet what I want for that. Trust me, it’ll be huge.’

Loki watched her with a smirk. ‘We’ll agree on something, I’m sure.’

She opened her mouth to tell him she hadn’t been talking to _them_ , but closed it again. They didn’t have to know everything. ‘Wonderful,’ she said at last, her voice dripping with sarcasm. ‘I can’t even begin to tell you how much I’ll enjoy this.’


	6. Of Gods and Children

Even the seasons passed quickly on Midgard. Either that, or the constant work just made time fly in contrast to the crawl it had been during Loki’s time in Odin’s guise. The final defeat of Thanos had been in late spring, and now summer had come and all but gone. The Asgardians had received much of the material they needed for free, and what was too valuable they had paid in kind. Their currency were technology and healing. Earth’s economy was struggling to recover, but so far, it hadn’t succeeded entirely. If it had, trading like that would have been harder.

The rebuilding process was slower than Loki liked but faster than any of them had expected. Within a couple of months, they’d had a few houses and the outline of what was to be the Royal palace. By now, it was safe to move inside the structure. Granted, it still had no doors, an unfinished floor, and barely any furniture except for their private rooms, but it was habitable. It was high time the King lived in his home town. Slowly, the Asgardians had trickled into their new homes, and with every passing week, it felt more like home. Not entirely, not for a long time, but more.

Loki chanced a sideways glance at his brother. He looked approving enough. Maybe today was a good day for what had been sitting in the back of Loki’s head since they’d left that odd briefing.

Balder was half a step behind them, following them as they walked over paved streets. ‘It’s beautiful,’ Thor said finally. He made an encompassing gesture. They had kept true to Asgardian design and style. Their home was already the centre of attention of most media. ‘I can hardly believe we got this far.’

Balder inclined his head. ‘Well, there aren’t that many of us, but we’re still Asgardians. We’re nothing if not effective.’ A tiny frown played about his forehead. ‘There are a few things that Landvik brought to me. One came from S.H.I.E.L.D. Something has been stolen from them. Something of significance. That must have happened before you left, I don’t know why they decided to tell us that late. I was asked not to reveal the victim or the stolen item, but what I can tell you is that the owner was one of the Avengers.’

‘And what do we have to do with that?’ Loki asked, knowing the answer already.

‘They think that you might have taken it.’

‘I have not. The only things I took with me were the clothes on my body, and they weren’t that valuable.’

‘I told them as much. The other thing is … Things are disappearing from here, too.’

‘What kinds of things?’ Thor asked. ‘At least our own people are less vague, I hope.’

‘Excuse me,’ Loki said. ‘Someone’s stealing from _us_ , you say? We don’t have anything to steal! What we had, whatever was powerful about us, died with our planet.’

Balder gave him a lingering look. ‘That isn’t entirely accurate. Some of the people took small trinkets with them. Family heirlooms that they carry on their person at all times, or things they grabbed when they ran. Those are occasionally very powerful. You know that.’

‘Most of the time, they’re pretty but little more.’

‘Our thief can’t tell the difference, it would seem at first sight. Some things that were reported missing were worthless except for their owners. Some were very powerful indeed.’

Thor spread his arms wide. ‘Why don’t we ask Heimdall? He should know.’

‘Yes, Thor. But he doesn’t.’

‘Now that makes things interesting.’ Loki folded his arms. ‘There are only so many who can hide from him.’

‘Indeed.’

‘You don’t, by any chance, think it’s me.’

Balder sighed. ‘I briefly entertained the thought that you might be stealing useless things to mask your identity. But no. I do not believe that it is you.’

‘Thank you much.’

‘I do believe that someone is trying to frame you.’

‘Brilliant.’

‘How much has been stolen?’ Thor asked.

‘I know of five items. I’ll ask around and tell you both exactly what it was. There is something else. S.H.I.E.L.D. has a request. Of you, Loki.’

‘Come again?’

‘You heard me fine.’

‘Oh dear. They must be desperate.’

‘They are at a loss. Thanos … this we know. He bought peoples’ favours, undermined humanity itself. Those that were broken enough promised him help with their fellow human beings in exchange for promises I bet he never planned on fulfilling. He gave these people artefacts that gave them powers meant to match those of the Avengers.’

‘Now that worked well.’

‘Do not scoff, to a point it did. And some of these things are still around. They need to be found and locked away.’

‘You mean things like the chains he used to tie me down?’

‘Like that, but various. They were counteragents to the Avengers. Most of them we’ve found, but one in particular is still missing. You see, they all had the ability to nullify someone. And the one that would nullify Thor’s powers is … wherever.’

‘I believe that I could locate it, under certain circumstances.’ Loki started pacing. ‘I need the items they have. They should all have something in common, coming from the same source, and the more of these artefacts I have, the more likely it is to find the one thing they share. Like a magical fingerprint, you see. I might be able to find something that has that very same fingerprint, if it’s not too far away. It is difficult and exhausting, but doable. I suppose they are in the Sanctum Sanctorum.’

‘Most of them. Yes.’

‘Well. I’ll want them here. Including those chains. I’d rather they’re not with a people that could still hold a grudge and I’ll need them to work with them anyway. If it’s even possible to take any reading from them at all.’

‘Ah. Yes, there is one problem.’

‘Which is?’

Balder sighed. ‘I don’t like secrets to begin with, so here it is. The chains are what has been stolen. So … in fact, you’re looking for two of those items.’ He frowned. ‘For what it’s worth, I like you, Loki. I always have. So I don’t believe it’s right to keep that from you. I’ll tell them I told you. Next time they want someone to lie to you, they can do it themselves.’

‘I’d appreciate that. Otherwise I might start throwing random plants at you after all.’

Ϡ

‘I don’t like it.’ Loki’s lips were thin. Thor knew this was a sure sign to stop talking. Stephen Strange did not. ‘I’m leaving highly dangerous items with an individual that has tried to conquer earth before and in a place with no security.’

‘Listen, child-mage. Don’t scoff. You are but a boy playing with sand and calling the product a stronghold. You had something snatched away from under your nose and have the nerve to question our security. That you cannot see it doesn’t mean it isn’t there. That you cannot sense it means you’re green.’

Thor rubbed the bridge of his nose. ‘What he’s trying to say …’

‘Is that he is a God and I am … what?’

‘A fool that thinks he knows everything. You don’t. You have a lot to learn. That doesn’t mean you don’t have potential, but you’re nowhere near as good as you think.’

‘Loki can secure this room,’ Thor said, trying to keep this productive. ‘Would you tell us what these things do?’

‘Why don’t you tell me, if you’re so wise?’

Loki rolled his eyes. He grabbed a ring. It was small, probably made for a woman. ‘This ring … it is hard to explain, but it gives the bearer the ability to shift out of a place. Ideal for someone who’s being kept in place by Peter Parker.’ He dropped it back on the desk rather unceremoniously and took a small metal disk instead. ‘This here is interesting. I doubt it would be powerful enough. It attaches to any metal surface and creates a powerful gravity field. Tony Stark might not approve, but again, I doubt it would do much more than force him to give it a moment of thought before he can get rid of it.’ He placed it more carefully on the desk all the same. ‘These two are similar. One bends time around the target, slowing them. The other bends time around the bearer, giving them ample time to evade. The former would help fight Natasha Romanoff. The other … Barton?’ He pointed at a vial. ‘Basically, a poison. Hit someone with an arrow with that, and their muscles go slack. Steven Rogers. Need I continue?4’

Strange nodded. ‘You’re right. Almost. The disk took out Rhodes, not Tony. But he was probably not the intended target. How are you doing that?’

‘Take the disk. Come on. Close your eyes. Don’t think. Just feel it. You sense that it has something about it. Don’t you?’

‘Yes. But I couldn’t tell what.’

‘How does it make you feel?’

‘Odd. Slow.’

‘Heavy would be more like it.’

Strange opened his eyes. ‘You’re right.’

‘This can be learned, you know. How did you work out what they do?’

‘In some cases, I had the questionable pleasure to see it. Or others did. The poison was easy to examine.’

‘I suppose.’ Loki frowned. ‘I notice that there is nothing against the Hulk or you here.’

‘Against him, there was something, another substance that would have soothed the mind enough to lock Bruce out of the change. Thanos was doing him a favour, even if he didn’t mean to. He was struggling keeping in his body. Now he’s all good.’

‘I’m starting to think that the chains were meant for you, Strange. Thanos probably didn’t expect me to come without fighting to the death.’

‘I have come to the same conclusion. Which is one reason why I wanted to keep them. I would have brought them to the Sanctum Sanctorum the next day, but they were gone. How is beyond me.’

‘I’ll find them.’

‘I have no doubt that you will.’

Thor could hear the implication in Strange’s voice, and even though he didn’t like it, he remained silent. Loki could fight his own battles if he wanted to.

It seemed like he didn’t. ‘Go, Strange. I’ll take care of your problems for you. And don’t visit us again in the immediate future, would you? Thanks.’

Thor watched Strange’s eyes widen. ‘Your parlour trick doesn’t impress me. This is very immature.’ Strange snorted. ‘Fine. Be that way. Only confirms my opinion of you.’ He walked out, but he did have the grace to close the door gently.

‘What did you do?’ Thor asked.

‘Who, me? Not much. I just hid us from sight. He’d have found us if he had touched us.’

‘Loki, did you have to? These people aren’t our enemies.’

‘He thinks I’m a thief. He’s not your enemy and I’m not his, but he is mine, Thor. If it were up to him, I’d still be shackled. Or, better yet, dead, I suppose.’ Loki walked to the door and placed his palms against it. ‘This should do.’

‘Do what?’

‘Hide the door. Anyone outside will only see a solid wall.’

‘Unless they touch the handle?’

‘No. No, this is more.’

‘I’ll never get it.’

Loki rolled his eyes. ‘A transformation feels the way it looks. An illusion doesn’t. Took me a while to understand the difference. Before I did, you got a knife from my frustration.’

‘What?’

‘The snake thing. That was an illusion. An illusion breaks if the person it’s directed at has good reason not to believe in it. If you see a fire that gives no heat, the illusion fails. If you pick up a small snake that weighs as much and feels like your little brother, the illusion fails. All I had understood at that point was that an illusion is much easier to produce but harder to maintain than a transformation. And a lot less dangerous when done wrong.’

‘Can you transform yourself into an end table? I mean … where are the limits?’

Loki tutted. ‘I can transform into another living being. Anything, really, as long as it’s me.’ He smiled. ‘Speaking of transformations, there is something. We are home, here, aren’t we?’

‘Well. Yes. This is our home.’

‘And Thanos is dead.’

‘Very.’

Loki had come close and placed his hands on Thor’s chest. ‘I want your child, Thor. I know we had talked about a few centuries into the future, but I want to do this now.’

The only possible objection Thor had, had nothing to do with the timing. ‘Here? This is a work room. Yours, to be precise.’

‘And now no-one can come in.’ He swept the items Stephen had brought to the side of the desk with deliberate irreverence and sat on its centre. ‘So. I’m leaving the details up to you. I have to transform my lower body into a woman’s, that much is certain. What I do with everything above the navel is your choice. Also _when_ I transform whatever I will. Now or later.’

Thor shook his head immediately. ‘Stay the way you are as much and as long as you can. I’m marrying you and not some woman.’

Loki smiled at him, and the briefly closed eyes and the soundless sigh that came with it betrayed his relief. ‘Like I said before, that woman would still be me. But I prefer it this way, too.’

Thor stepped between his spread thighs and kissed him. ‘Do we know this will work?’

‘Yes.’

‘I don’t mean generally, I mean, can you control if you’ll conceive?’

‘Yes, Thor, as long as you manage to put your seed in the correct hole. If you pick the wrong one, we’re out of luck, but I’ll help you with that.’ Loki laughed and squirmed as Thor send a small surge of electricity through his chest in punishment. ‘Stop it, Sparkles.’ He rewarded the treatment with a touch of his own magic, clasping Thor’s hands with his and sending out a gentle but distinct wave of cold. It surprised Thor enough to stop him from commenting on the moniker Loki had stolen from the Grandmaster but not enough to make him flinch away. ‘I can’t control if it will be a boy or a girl or anything else beyond that, though.’

‘You are sure you want this?’

‘Very. Are you?’

Thor beamed at Loki, brushing his hair back with his fingers. ‘Never been more certain of anything in my life.’

 

 


	7. With Blood on Our Hands and Dirt on Our Knees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _((This chapter heading comes from the OST of_ Dishonored _. The song is called_ Honor for All _. I hereby recommend the game wholeheartedly with all its DLCs. It is a beautiful story and very well told. [It’s one of the few that triggered my Inappropriate Laughter of Madness™ multiple times. It also got so deep under my skin I was half relieved to be done. That last happened only once before with_ Deus Ex: Mankind Divided _{albeit for very different reasons}.]  
>  Also, this took so long because I was on vacation. Not that I went anywhere, but put me somewhere with a lot of spare time, and I get nothing done. Put me on the phone from 8 to 5 and while I answer 140 calls I write a chapter. Yeah.  
> That word Loki uses is one I encountered at University (departments of Latin and English, if you want to know). That must have been 2002/2003-ish, it was very early into my studies. Since then, I’ve been dying for an opportunity to use it, and here it was. There’s no-one better for it. You’ll know which word once you get there. Trust me.))_

Loki had his eyes closed. His focus was on the items around him, placed on the floor with him in the centre of the circle. At the edge of his consciousness he was aware of Thor’s presence, watching him. Not that there was a lot to see. This kind of magic didn’t offer much of a show. He tried to coax information from the artefacts Strange had brought. Size. Composition. People who had handled them. There was, of course, a dead herring there: Strange himself. Loki sensed that and knew he was doing it right. Not that that helped. Other than this bit, the common thread was so far illusive. Nothing so mundane, obviously.

A chuckle broke Loki’s reverie. He sighed. ‘Thor, if you keep doing that, I’ll kick you out.’ The truth was, invisible as it was, this was exhausting work.

‘Sorry. It’s just … I can smell your magic.’

‘I can smell several things in this room right now. Magic isn’t one of them.’

Thor smiled. It was an infuriating smile. Patient, caring, and not one bit condescending, but still infuriating. ‘You always smell of magic. Do you really think I have to throw stuff at you to tell the difference?’

Loki frowned. Suddenly he felt exposed, not so much because he hadn’t dressed but because … this wasn’t ideal. ‘Are you serious?’

‘It’s very inconspicuous. It’s more like … if that scent of magic is all there is, it’s not you. If the magic is but an undercurrent, I know you’re really there. And I know what your concern is. I doubt anyone else is aware of you that way.’

‘I hope not. Now let me concentrate.’

‘Will do. You’re too dangerous for me to pick a fight today.’

‘Thor. Speak plainly. I do not have the time to pick your ever word apart.’

‘I’m saying I know what was going on earlier. You’re never that fierce. You took your revenge. Don’t worry, I liked it. A lot. I just hope that was all and that I don’t have to fear a knife to some non-vital part of my body.’

Loki flushed. Thor had a point. He didn’t like turning into a woman, and while having sex like that hadn’t been unpleasant – far from it – it had felt wrong. _He_ had felt wrong. So he had held out, which was surprisingly easy, and when Thor had released inside him, he’d done what he had practiced: changed back his exterior without endangering the new life that was to live inside him for the months to come. Then he had fucked Thor against the wall with a ferocity he didn’t normally have. He hadn’t hurt him, he’d never do that, not like this, but the word revenge wasn’t entirely wrong. ‘No worries,’ he said. ‘I’m good. No daggers coming. My desire to impale you is quite sated for the moment. Now be quiet or I swear I’m going to show you how my aromatic magic can kick you out of this room in the blink of an eye.’

‘Wait. You can do that?’

‘I’ll do my very best.’

Thor smiled and raised his hands in defiance, going back to watching him in silence. Loki collected himself and tried to find his focus again. Structure. He hadn’t looked for parallels in the structure. He was about to give that attempt up as a bad job when he found it. A small engraving, hidden from view on all items by something attached over the minute symbol. Not a rune, not an image he was familiar with, not much more than a small irregular wave. He took a deep breath, then held it and reached out, searching for something else, some other repetition of the symbol. If he had to describe it, it was like seeing flashes of similar patterns, all fuzzy and vague because it wasn’t the same, not made by the same hand, not imbued with the same power, merely coincidental repetitions of a random figure. But then, three more items came to him. Loki continued to breathe, holding them in his mind. Three. He had looked for two, but apparently, there was one more.

‘Of course,’ he said quietly. ‘You bastard. You always kept a finger on the trigger.’ Two of the items seemed to be in the same place. Not too far, either. He reached out to the more powerful one of the two that were in relative vicinity. He wasn’t going to get an address. He would get a vague sense of where the thing was and an idea of the distance. He expected an imprecise result because something was disturbing his search. What he didn’t expect was for the bloody thing to hit back.

Ϡ

Thor felt the change before he saw it. He couldn’t pin it down, but he was on high alert a good second before Loki slumped forwards. He rushed towards him and pulled the slack form of him into his lap. ‘Loki. Loki, say something.’ He brushed his hair out of his face and saw a slow trickle of blood run from his nostrils. Heart racing, Thor held him close, torn between waiting for at least a bit and breaking the wall into pieces because Loki had murdered the door. He didn’t have to make a decision.

Loki’s lids trembled and opened, his eyes narrow and full of rage. ‘Oh, you dirty, withered pintle, who do you even think you are.’

Thor laughed with relief. ‘Thank you for your kind words, brother.’

Loki gave him a glare. A much nicer one, though. ‘Not _you_. Thanos. With my impeccable talent I picked the wrong item to focus on. The chains. That dampen magic. That … hurt.’

‘Are you all right?’

Loki wiped the blood away with an impatient gesture. ‘Yes. Damn it.’ He closed his eyes. ‘I’m … sorry. I didn’t mean to yell at you.’

Knowing how much apologising cost Loki, he hugged him close, rocking him gently. ‘Can we agree on something? Please don’t do these things in a room I can’t leave to fetch someone without wreaking major havoc. I was about to tear down the wall to get Eir here.’

Loki pulled away. ‘You were going to do that naked?’

‘I wouldn’t have wasted time.’

‘Very well, Thor. Ground rules. Magic can backfire. It can leave me unconscious. If that passes within ten minutes, there’s no need for you to fret. If it takes longer, you can try a small electric charge. No more than you do to pester me, that is quite sufficient. If it doesn’t work, get Eir. Make sure that both of us are covered, though. It’s very unlikely to be a life and death situation.’

‘Are you trying to tell me that magic can’t kill?’

‘Don’t be ridiculous. It can. But not me, not without a huge effort.’ He huffed and picked himself up. Thor watched him, but he looked steady enough. ‘I have no idea where these chains are. But I do know that there is a third item in a different place. And if we get that one and destroy it, then all the rest of them are nothing more than waste.’

‘And do you know where the third item is?’

‘I’m not a homing device, Thor. And it wasn’t stable.’ Judging by the grin on Loki’s face, Thor’s confusion was visible. He slipped into his clothes, leaving him waiting for that time. Then he walked up to him until they were chest to chest. ‘It was moving Thor. Or rather, being moved, I suppose. We’ll have to wait until whoever is carrying it around decides that they’re where they wanted to be. Then I can tell you more. Before that … Well. Strange will have to be patient. A difficult lesson for such a short-lived species, for sure, but there is nothing to be done.’


	8. Look What You Made Me Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _((The word image acquirer is what I believe Yeesha calls the camera in_ Myst: Revelations _.  
>  The chapter heading is the title of a Taylor Swift song. There’s a brilliant Loki video with that song out there. Go, look for it.))_

‘No. Absolutely not. Stop laughing, Thor, this is not going to happen.’

Thor grinned. ‘No. It’s not. He’s right. Absolutely.’

Pepper had her arms folded. ‘Fine. Then help me out. I expect you don’t want earth customs. I don’t know anything about yours.’ The two men before her exchanged a glance. ‘I’ll start with the question I don’t want to ask. Is this a political wedding?’

‘ _Political?_ ’ Loki’s eyes had flown wide. ‘No. It’s not. I’m not … whoring myself out to get a higher position.’

Pepper closed her eyes and forced herself not to hit the man. ‘No. That wasn’t what I suggested.’

Thor had a hand on Loki’s, squeezing gently. His tone was light, but his expression had sobered now. ‘Asgardian weddings aren’t normally a large affair. Not like that horrible thing you showed us.’

‘It was a rather typical royal wedding on earth.’

Loki licked his lips. ‘Then consider ours a very abnormal one.’

Thor nodded. ‘Yes. I don’t want any of these people with image acquirers.’

Image acquirers. Sometimes she wondered if Thor did this on purpose. He wasn’t stupid, far from it, so the answer was probably yes. ‘No reporters. Well, you are interesting people, so best not discuss it with humans. At all. Or you’ll have to build an electric fence to keep them out. I would suggest that you ask someone to take pictures, though. For yourselves, not for the people out there that want a show to distract them.’

‘We’ll also have a rather short guest list. It’s usually just family but … ah.’ Thor fell silent.

‘Thor wants his Avengers there. And a few of our people, too.’

‘Can I have a number? An approximation will do.’

‘Thirty?’

‘That isn’t much.’

‘It is, actually, by our standards.’

‘Weddings aren’t a big deal for Asgardians, huh?’

Thor shook his head. ‘They’re a huge deal. Much bigger than for you people. We just make less noise about them.’

‘Can I find you a photographer, or do you have some cultural aversion to having pictures taken?’

Loki’s eyes narrowed. ‘Do we look like idiots?’

‘No. No, but you look like people who want to drive me up the wall.’ She made a brief note. ‘Fine. I want to know what sort of food you want. I don’t care if you want your people to cook for you or if you want a catering. Just tell me. Where are you going to hold the ceremony?’

‘Here.’

‘Thought so. Who is going to … I mean, how does this work to start with? Is there some sort of minister who will do this?’

Thor buried his face in his hands. ‘Thing is, normally, that would be I. I have no idea what the plan for this situation is.’

Loki gave him a lingering look. ‘The plan is, in this case, the most important person after you. Our medic. Eir is going to wed us.’

‘She is?’

‘Yes. Yes, Thor.’

‘How do you know?’

‘I read. I had a lot of time to read, and I needed to know these things.’

‘Yes, if you want to pretend to be the Allfather, that’s a brilliant idea.’

‘Isn’t it, though. Thanks to all that reading I also know I will not spend the next few months in a blizzard.’

Pepper raised a forefinger. ‘Stop. Right now. This conversation is taking a very bizarre turn. Why does a blizzard have an impact on your wedding?’

‘Not on my wedding but on my child.’

‘Your … oh. Oh?’

The smile Loki gave her didn’t reach his eyes. ‘Ask. I dare you.’

‘No.’ She adjusted the papers she had in front of her. ‘I will talk to Eir, then. About customs. Is that all right with you?’

Thor smiled, too, but with him it seemed less murderous. ‘Very.’

‘Good! Progress is good. Now food. I want to know about food.’

‘Simple,’ Loki said. ‘And we won’t have some odd Midgardian catering.’

‘Coffee is great, though. We want coffee.’

‘Consider it done. About the rest, do you want me to approach someone?’

‘Consult Valkyrie about that,’ Thor suggested.

Loki bit his lips. ‘We want something that isn’t liquid, too, you know.’

‘Have a little faith.’

Pepper looked through the little she had managed to wring out of the pair. ‘All right. Eir and Valkyrie. Don’t bother, I’ll find them.’ Someone knocked the door. She closed her eyes and counted to ten. ‘What now?’ she asked then.

The door opened and revealed someone she didn’t recognise. ‘My apologies. The name is Balder.’

‘Pepper Potts. They’re all yours, I was done anyway.’

‘You are Tony Stark’s fiancée. Please remain, this concerns your people as well.’ He entered and closed the door. ‘I have been receiving reports from Svein Landvik about the ongoing thefts. He’s left a few days ago, but …’ Balder halted his speech. ‘He asked us to help his investigation and I did that myself. I have found a few of the missing items.’ He looked at Pepper. ‘Not Strange’s, but … well, I expect those to be in the same place but better concealed. The things were hidden in the east shack.’

‘Impossible.’ Loki shook his head. ‘After the initial thefts, a few people have brought things to me. Things they wanted protected. You know very well that no-one can enter it except me. No-one without powerful magic of their own.’

‘Exactly.’

Loki massaged his temples. ‘I’ll check if anything is missing from there.’

‘I am sorry. You will not. The east shack is now under guard.’

‘Whose guard?’

‘Heimdall’s. I found it best if he makes sure it’s secure for the time being.’

Loki blinked at Balder. ‘Secure? As in secure from me?’

Thor’s expression was hard to read, his tone tired. ‘Loki, let him. He’s trying to help.’

‘You too?’ Other than his partner, the God of Mischief looked shaken. ‘Do you all think that I’m a common thief?’

‘No.’ If Thor were human, Pepper would think that he was trying to convince himself more than anyone else. Unless she was much mistaken, her conjecture wouldn’t be wrong for an Asgardian, either. ‘No. I don’t think you’re a thief. Balder, what exactly has been found?’

‘None of the interesting things. Just heirlooms. A silver goblet, a picture of someone’s ancestor, a locket. They were clearly not misplaced but hidden. Badly, but hidden.’

‘If I were to hide something, rest assured you wouldn’t find it even if were to tap-dance in front of you,’ Loki said.

Thor laughed. ‘True. Balder, you’re barking up the wrong tree. But let Heimdall guard the place, if he wants to.’

The Asgardian nodded. ‘I will.’

Pepper watched him go. ‘Date. You need a date.’

Loki shrugged. ‘Date’s a bit of a given. The beginning of winter.’

‘You call that day Halloween,’ Thor helped out.

‘Are you … no, you’re not joking. Why?’

‘Custom.’ A small smile tugged at Loki’s lips, but it seemed somewhat understated. ‘ _When the night grows darkest, may you shine a light for us and lead us through to the dawn._ Royal Asgardian weddings are always done that night. Many weddings are, actually. You can hardly have a year without someone getting married at that time.’

Pepper managed to smile. ‘See? It wasn’t so hard to be helpful. Thank you.’ She had rarely been happier to be able to leave a conversation.

 

 


	9. Сумніви як тіні його оточили

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _((*takes a deep breath* Chapter heading is taken from the song_ Осіння Мелодія _(/_ Osinnya Melodiya _/, means_ Melody of Autumn _) by Delia. Read: /_ Sumnivy yak tini yoho otochyly _/. It means_ Doubts like shadows surrounded him _. This ain’t gonna be the last one of those, I have a feeling.))_

It was a clear night with a distinct bite of cold. Summer was shorter here than further south, first frost in the middle of September would not be overly unusual. Not that the cold could do much to Loki, but he didn’t have to like it. Not only because it was a painful reminder of what he was. He dreaded what exposure to the cold might do to the child he was carrying. He hadn’t told Thor … maybe he wouldn’t. If it made him sleep better not to know what could happen …

Loki shook himself. It wasn’t _that_ cold. He was driving himself crazy over nothing. Right now, his main concern was something entirely different: Remaining unseen. Hiding from sight wasn’t hard. Human technology was so far beneath Asgardian that he didn’t spare it a second thought. His problem was Heimdall. He could hide from him, he’d done it before, but it took quite a bit of effort to do it.

The guardian stood like a statue in front of the east shack, the largest one of the wooden structures that had served as a temporary storage when they had started to rebuild. Now, it was all but empty and plans to tear it down had been made. Loki had spoken against it, officially because there were still a few tools inside it and the thing wasn’t in anyone’s way. In truth, he had used it to hide the handful of belongings he had been given for safekeeping until the thief was found. Heimdall knew that. Heimdall, Thor, and Balder. He didn’t believe that anyone of them was their thief. That they doubted him, he understood, albeit grudgingly. From Thor, it hurt. It was understandable, because there was no-one Loki had betrayed more often than him, but that didn’t mean it hadn’t felt like a slap to his face, no matter how much Thor had tried to cover his doubts with reason.

If Loki wanted to get into the shack unnoticed, he had to do it somewhere else than the front door. Silently, he moved behind the shack. The wooden planks it was built from were broader than he was, so he focussed on only one of them. It flickered out of existence, and he stepped through. An illusion covered the hole in the wall for the time being.

The first thing Loki needed to know was if the items entrusted to him were still there. To his relief, they remained untouched. Then, he tried to gauge who had messed around in the shack. He found nothing, no trace of foreign magic lingering here. Whoever had done this must be powerful indeed.

A thorough search revealed nothing that shouldn’t be there. All seemed in order. Whoever had been here had done it for the sole reason to frame him. With a sigh, Loki gave up and added this mystery to the growing list of things that were out of his control before slipping out into the night again.

Only now, the place wasn’t empty. Thor was there, facing the wall. He was looking at a point next to him, so he clearly didn’t see him, but he stood there with a serious expression.

‘He’s there, right in front of you, a bit to your left.’

Loki swore. He dropped the illusion and returned the shack to its original state. The Midgardian jumped from the low roof and Loki bowed low, his hair almost touching the ground. ‘Stark. Of course. What a pleasure to meet you.’ His voice was dripping with venom. He wanted to hurt the man. Badly. His hands were shaking with barely suppressed rage, but so far, he had himself in check.

Stark was completely unfazed. ‘I came to visit Pepper, actually, but then I heard that you’re doing shifty things and you know how I always like to help out when I can. We assumed you’d underestimate us and be careless. Again. We were right.’

‘Congratulate yourself on your big victory then.’ He raised his arms and turned away from Stark, facing his brother. ‘So. What now. Are you going to frisk me?’

‘I don’t know. Should I?’ Thor’s expression was weary. ‘Why, Loki?’

‘Why what? Why do I want to ascertain the integrity of a place that is under my protection?’

‘Why didn’t you tell me?’

Loki thrust a finger against Thor’s chest. ‘Is that what you want to know, or is this your way of telling me I should have asked for permission?’

‘That is not … No.’

‘Then why would you ask him to use whatever childish tech he has on him to find me?’

‘Because I know you.’

Loki took a step away. ‘Do you?’ He took a steadying breath. ‘I get it, Thor. I do. But I want you to make up your mind if you’re going to trust me. Like, ever. Tell me when you have an answer.’

He was already a few steps away when Thor spoke again. ‘Loki.’ He stopped but didn’t turn. ‘Loki, will I see you later?’

Loki’s first instinct was to keep walking and come back only when he knew Thor was emotionally in tatters. After a few seconds, he did turn, giving his brother, his lover, the one soul he couldn’t hurt a level look. ‘You know what? I’m not going to answer that. You’ll just have to trust me and see how it works out for you.’ He knew he’d be back within the hour, when he had calmed down a bit.

Ϡ

Tony watched him leave with a slight frown on his face. ‘So, do you think he took anything?’

Thor shook his head. ‘I don’t. Damn it. What did he want in there?’

‘Doesn’t make you feel that good to have caught him, after all, huh? I told you this was a lousy idea.’

Thor gave him a glare. ‘You are insolent, mortal.’

‘Oh. And here I thought we’re friends. Tell me, Thor. Is that how you talked to that _mortal_ you dated? Small wonder she dumped you.’

‘You’re one to talk.’

‘Oh, I am. Pepper had good reasons to leave and good reasons to come back.’

Thor closed his eyes and shook his head. ‘I apologise. This is not your fault.’

‘Of course it isn’t. Because it’s yours. You know what I think? You should have trusted him. I can’t believe I’m saying that, but I think he truly was hurt.’

‘I know. I … need to reassure him. I cannot lose him.’

Tony stopped the Asgardian with a hand on his arm. ‘Hold it. Don’t panic, I don’t think he’s going anywhere. Give him a bit of space, he needs it.’ He produced the small camera from his jacket pocket. ‘There, give him that as a peace offering. So he knows how I got him. He can keep it.’

‘Why are you doing this?’

‘Because. I know what true love is, Thor, and I recognise it when I see it. Only without trust, it isn’t worth that much. Trust him. You’re going to marry him, for God’s sake.’ He started walking back to the main building with Thor in his wake. ‘While we’re at it, do you have any news about our missing objects?’

‘No. Loki couldn’t tell where they are. And one is constantly being moved by someone. He needs to wait for that to stop to go look for it.’

‘Question. Do you believe him?’

Thor opened his mouth and closed it. ‘I actually do. Damn it, I just made a huge mistake. He doesn’t deserve this.’

‘Well. He kind of does.’

‘Still. I feel bad. I’ll prove somehow that I believe in him.’

Tony clapped his shoulder. ‘Good man.’

‘Any news from Sunniva Landvik?’

Tony made a face. ‘No good ones. She’s dying. Poor soul, I think only her brother knew she’s terminally ill. So young. And she doesn’t want any invasive therapy. She’s only got about four months, if at all. Svein’s holding up fine, he should be back soon and then he’s all yours. At least that’s what Pepper told me.’

‘She seemed so alive when we met her.’

‘Horrible.’ He swallowed. ‘Good night, Thor. And don’t worry. You two’ll be fine.’

 

 


	10. Важка, терниста дорога воїнів

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _((I am so, so sorry, I really am, but since right now I’m stuck hip deep in Ukrainian metal [once again], I cannot for the life of me pull my head out it. So the band’s name is Чур (/Chur/). That’s some sort of wind spirit, I believe. The song is called_ Три шляхи _, read /_ Try shlyakhy _/, and means_ Three paths _. This chapter heading reads /_ Vazhka, ternysta doroha voyiniw _/, which means_ Difficult, thorny is the warriors’ road _.))_

Even at night, the view from the cliff was magnificent. Loki’s anger had given way to sadness and then to longing. If he wanted Thor to trust him, he had to give him a reason, to make him feel secure. He sighed. He’d go back to him, tell him that everything was fine. It had taken a long time to lose Thor’s trust. It would take a while to win it back.

More out of curiosity than because he expected a result, Loki reached out for the mysterious item of Thanos’s. He had memorised the pattern and looked for it a couple of times a day. To his surprise, it was close, very close, and stable. For how long was a different question entirely.

Loki was torn. He wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed with Thor, feel his warmth, his love, and go back to sleep. If he did, he might waste an opportunity. Loki’s mind was made up in a few seconds. They had been given horses, and Loki had chosen – or been chosen by a beautiful Fjord horse. He saddled her quickly and was off into the night.

Even though Loki had said he wasn’t a homing device, that was exactly what he was doing right now. He latched on to the item in question and rode in its direction, following roads when it was convenient, riding over fields when it was not.

Loki was starting to wonder if he would find the thing – whatever it was – in the middle of a meadow, lost or dumped on purpose, when he saw the structure looming up before him in the early dawn. He slowed his horse to a walk and went around it once. It was made of thick grey bricks and consisted of three buildings. If he was any judge, it was a slaughterhouse. Judging from the broken window and the tall grass that had broken through the concrete of the yard, a disused one. And the thing was in there.

Loki slipped off the back of his horse and considered his options. At the end, he put an arm around her neck and leaned close. ‘Go home, beautiful. This place is making my skin crawl, and that’s saying something. Go home.’

The mare nudged him and took off at a canter. Loki watched her wistfully before he faced the building. He was armed with twin daggers and his own respectable powers, and yet … He had to steel himself. What Thanos had done to him had shaken him more deeply than he liked to think. Sometimes when he was alone, his heart started to race and he had to remind himself that he was not lost. Sometimes, he awoke to Thor holding him, muttering words of love and comfort. Sometimes, his entire body ached with the remembered torture Thanos had inflicted on him years ago. And this … this was something the Mad Titan had left behind, in the hands of at least one of his former followers. They couldn’t be anywhere near as powerful as their dead master, but they could be just as mad and cruel.

This time, the front door was not an option. Instead, Loki hoisted himself up to the broken window above it on the largest building. The rough structure of the building allowed him to do that without too much effort.

His choice had been a good one. A thick wooden beam reached from his window to the other end of the corridor. The place seemed stripped of its equipment except for a large metal cupboard. There was no-one in sight, but something patrolled the floor. It looked mechanical with a bird’s head attached to a two-legged metal frame. The arms ended in swords he assumed were sharp enough to cut him in half. They moved silently but for the soft clicks of their footfall. Their design, he was certain, was meant to frighten people, but broken or not, he didn’t scare that easily. Still. Avoidance might be the wisest course of action.

Careful not to make a sound, Loki crept along his beam to the end. The structure was built around a corner, but he couldn’t see much more from there. Where it angled off to the left, there was a wall about two metres in and the only way past it was through the door at its centre. The other windows on the building were all intact and breaking them might alert whatever else was in here. Perched on his support beam, Loki watched the three protectors patrolling the corridor, learning their pattern. He had a very brief window in which he could slip through the door. What he didn’t know was if there were more of these things on the other side. If so, there was an excellent chance he would walk directly into their arms.

Well. He had to be prepared to fight these things. He also had to assume that they had some way to take someone out from a distance. What they definitely could not do was perceive something that was above them. They did turn their heads on their patrol, so it was safe to assume they used them to look. That meant destroying those heads should leave them blind at least. Since those seemed to be made of wood … Smiling, Loki waited for one of them to be underneath him with the other two facing away from him. The things were tall, their heads maybe half a metre below him. He reached out with one hand, calling on his magic. The only visible result was white frost covering the top of the thing’s head. Taking a chance, Loki let himself slip from the beam, holding on with his hands and aiming a fierce kick at the head. It broke into a million pieces. He pulled himself back up quickly, watching the thing warily.

It had stopped in its path. The second guardian was already on the way back to its damaged brother. The first had only reached the end of the corridor. Suddenly, the headless contraption turned to look at the one that approached, then it leaped. Amazed, Loki watched it take apart the other one with one fell swipe. The third came, alerted by the noise, destroying the broken one. It continued its patrol alone and as unimpressed as a mechanical defence was supposed to.

Loki could ignore it, but while he was at it, he thought, he might as well take care of it. He threw one of his daggers at the head, hard. The skull broke, and the guardian froze, blinded. During the brief fight, the thing had been damaged, a wooden protective plate broken off from its back. Underneath, there was what had to be the power source. Loki dropped to the floor, the sound alerting the mechanism. He had expected that and darted past it in its mid-jump, managing not to make a sound. Now behind it, he aimed his second dagger at the glowing crystal at its back. He hit it spot on, and the last guardian folded in on itself, a useless metal husk.

Taking a breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding, Loki collected his daggers and took a brief look at one of its swords, wondering if he could take it as an additional weapon. Detaching it seemed too much of an effort, and it didn’t have a sensible handle even if he managed. He gave the dead machine an irreverent kick, toppling it over. ‘Damn. And here I thought you might be somewhat useful.’

A sound next to Loki made him freeze. The cupboard opened by a fraction, revealing a sliver of a face. ‘You can come out,’ he said.

‘Are you sure?’

‘Yes. These aren’t going to hurt anyone. But be quiet, in case there’s more ahead.’ Nothing happened. ‘I’m running out of patience. Come out.’ He strode to the cupboard and tore the door open.

Svein Landvik all but fell out and stared up at him. Questions chased each other in Loki’s head. ‘Don’t kill me,’ Landvik said, his tone pleading. ‘I didn’t mean to break in, I followed a thief, and …’

‘Shut up.’ Loki held up a hand. ‘Quiet.’ The pieces had fallen into place. ‘What did that thief take and who is it?’

‘I couldn’t see his face. He tore a chain with a ring from my neck.’

Again, Loki silenced Landvik with a gesture before he could continue. ‘Where did you get the chain and the ring first?’

‘The chain I bought. I’d found the ring in the remnants of a building that one of Thanos’s followers had occupied. I put it on the chain because it was huge. I kept it as a kind of souvenir. It was made of platinum, I think, so I followed the thief.’

Loki grabbed him by the collar. ‘Do you know anything about this building?’

‘Only that it’s a place full of crazy.’

‘I noticed that. How did you get in the cupboard without these things seeing you?’

Landvik shook his head. ‘Dumb luck, I suppose.’

Granted, it was close to the door. Loki released him. ‘Do me a favour, call Pepper Potts and if she doesn’t answer, leave her a message. Tell her where I am, tell her to send someone to pick me up but not to enter except armed to the teeth and prepared for all sort of messes. Thanos must have used this place for something and I’m prepared to bet my head that these guardians were his creations. And have her tell Thor to remember what I said to him. Now go. Run away and fast. This place is bad news.’

‘No shit. Thanks. I’m out of here.’

Ϡ

Loki waited until Landvik was outside, then he finally went to the door on the other side. He opened it carefully, listening for the clicking sounds of the guardians. Nothing came and he sidled through.

The first thing Loki noticed was a furnace. It wasn’t lit, but there. Here, there were brick-built tables and attached to the ceiling chains and hooks. His guess that this was a slaughterhouse seemed correct. Listening into himself, he located his target: a ring, obviously, under one of the stone tables at the wall. ‘Got you.’ He was aware that the thief might still be around, but in here, there was no-one, and in the first room there had only been Landvik. They might be in one of the other buildings of the complex. He’d find them. Later.

Loki dropped to his knees and crawled behind it. The moment his hand touched the ring, an electric charge went through him and his body went rigid, unable to let go. His mind started to race, but before he could think of a way out of his situation, the door flew open. The heavy bricks above him crumbled with a powerful impact. The world went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _((It was never my intention to give this chapter any kind of closure. I did mean to do a bit more, but it’s long enough as is and this is as good a place as any to stop.  
>  The contraptions are described like things you encounter a few times in _Dishonored 2 _, and Loki takes them out in the most feasible there. I had planned for some mechanical defences, and these conveniently came my way in the meantime.))_


	11. Не спить лише душа моя

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _((This reads /_ Ne spyt’ lyshe dusha moya _/ and translates to_ Only my soul isn’t sleeping _. The song is called_ Колискова _, which reads /_ Kolyskova _/ and means_ Lullaby _. The band’s name is Mysterya (thank God for that). Next ain’t any better. I know that because the next chapter is pretty much finished but I’m only posting it tomorrow anyway. Tee-hee. On the plus side, I’ll actually proofread the next one less than half a year after first posting and more than half a minute after writing the last word, which is all but pointless.))_

Thor’s heart was aching more with every passing minute. Somehow, he’d got the vibe that Loki would be back soon. He spent the first hour mentally wording an apology and a promise that yes, he would trust him. The truth was, he was relying on Loki’s imminent return so much he even managed to fall into a light slumber. He came to only a little later, still alone. ‘Loki? Loki are you here?’ He expected him to materialise right next to him, looking down at him with a sneer that failed to hide his affection, but nothing happened. What if he had hurt him too much after all? He had no idea what he would do then.

No. No, Loki had asked him to trust him, and he would. Unable to calm his nerves, Thor left a note that he was only out for a walk but within shouting range and walked out onto the street. For once, he took Stark’s phone. Not that Loki needed a phone to contact him, but he might do it just to tease Thor.

At this time, their new home seemed like a comatose city. In Asgard, there had always been people about. That no-one was now meant that they were still convalescent, still injured at the core of their being. Every window was dark, every soul asleep. They had lost so much, but without Loki, he wouldn’t be here to contemplate that. None of them would. Thor had told the world as much when Stark had more or less forced him in front of a camera. He wanted them to know that the man they feared the most among them was not a monster. That he had so much good in him.

His steps led him through the still unfinished roads to the most remote of the resident houses. Much of the area they had been given was still open space, waiting to be filled with life and all the magnificence they could give it. If he closed his eyes, he could all but see it. A small smile formed on his face and he turned to face the buildings already there.

Many of the owners had left their marks on their places. Balder’s home stood out. It had on their old planet, and it did here at all times, but especially at night. True, no window was lit, but here a small bluish flame over the top of his roof would be a guide to any lost soul. And Thor knew that no matter who or what came to his doorstep would be received, fed, and aided as best he could. If Loki came to him in need, Balder wouldn’t even blink before asking him how he could help. Sometimes Thor wished he had some of his patience with the world at large. As far as he knew, the man had no quarrel with anyone. He had been Thor’s first choice when he tried to catch Loki. But Balder had refused, politely but firmly, to be part of something as underhanded as spying. Thor could have ordered him to do it, but he didn’t want to be that kind of king. And the truth was, he admired Balder for his approach.

Heimdall’s home stood a little apart. Even if he didn’t know who lived where, he’d recognise it. If not by sight, then by feeling the place. He didn’t have a sense of magic like his mother or Loki, but some protection was so powerful even a mule would know it. His home was a bulwark, or at least, it could become one if it needed to. The windows were all but unbreakable and could be dimmed. Stark had found Loki with a thermal imager. Here, he would find nothing, Thor was prepared to bet. Heimdall saw everything and showed his cards whenever he could. But if need be, he could hide all of Asgard in his left pocket.

And at the centre of what would one day be a city, there was a large square with … well. Thor hadn’t seen it because his brother had asked him not to look before it was finished. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to see it to start with, the monument that was being built after Loki’s design. If that was what his fretful soul needed, he was welcome to it.

Thor directed his steps back home. Home … it would become that for them. One of the nine realms was lost. They still had a responsibility for the remaining eight. Making contact outside this one would take a long time, but eventually, it would be done. Midgard’s history had been intertwined with Asgard’s for a long time. There wasn’t a place where they would rather rebuild than here.

Thor’s gaze brushed over the stables. The door wasn’t fully closed. A sense of foreboding filled him and he sped up his steps. The uncertainty came back with a vengeance. He knew which horse was missing before he saw it. ‘Oh, Loki.’ He swallowed and fought down his despair. This didn’t mean anything. _You’ll just have to trust me and see how it works out for you_ , Loki had said. Maybe this was a test. Maybe he’d meant him to find this. He was the God of Mischief, after all.

Ϡ

By the time the morning came, Thor’s doubts were gone. If Loki had ridden away somewhere, it could only mean one thing: He’d found Thanos’s third item. He had said before that if that happened, he’d go after it at once, and that was what he had done. If he had taken a horse, it had to be close. If it was close, he should be back soon.

But he was not. Noon came and went, and there was no sign of Loki. And – Thor knew this now – if it was up to Loki, he would be here with him. When Heimdall said he couldn’t see him, he decided that the time for mild concern was gone. This was the moment for full-blown panic. Panic, of course, would help no-one, so he forced himself to get a grip. Loki was a tough nut to crack, and he seriously doubted any human goaded into serving Thanos could seriously harm him. Still, he couldn’t ignore his instincts that something wasn’t right. Thor took out the ridiculous phone and called the person who was probably the least likely to help him run to Loki’s aid. At least not without him taking a leaf out of his brother’s book.

Ϡ

Thor paced in front of Stephen Strange. ‘I have _no_ idea where he brought the things he stole,’ he said, thinking he was convincing. ‘He must have your chains, too, and heaven knows what Thanos left on earth.’ He looked him in the eyes. He could because the next was the truth. ‘My people cannot find Loki. So I ask you. Are you able to bring me to him?’

Stephen’s expression was a mixture of scepticism and smugness. ‘I might be able.’

‘You took a few of his hairs while you removed the shackles, eh?’

‘Maybe. But I am not sending you after him alone.’

‘You have to. He might be dangerous. I am the person he’s least likely to kill. If you come, I cannot guarantee your safety.’ That was partly true. Mostly, he didn’t trust Stephen with his brother. Loki would be proud of him playing this game.

‘Two options: I go with you, or I go after him alone. You can hardly stop me.’

‘Damn it. Fine.’

‘Just a moment.’ In a blink, Stephen was gone. In another he came back. ‘Are you ready?’

‘Yes.’ He was so ready. Ready to help his brother, whatever he had got himself into. Ready to knock Stephen out if he had to. He had no real idea how powerful he was compared to his brother, but a full blown magical fight between those two could only end with Stephen defeated and possibly dead. He wouldn’t let it come to that.

_  
_


	12. Ти відсікаєш страх і холод

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _((Read: /_ Ty vidsikayesh strakh i kholod _/. Translation:_ You cut away fear and cold _. The song is called_ За тобою _, which reads /_ Za toboyu _/ and means_ For you _. The band’s name is Полинове Поле, that means Wormwood Field and is pronounced /Polynove Pole/.  
>  I’m glad I didn’t post the chapter yesterday because I changed my mind on something major today.))_

Loki had been out for less than a second. The truth was, he had been braced for an attack, albeit more for a cunning one than this sheer brutality. This was just bad taste paired with an astonishing lack of style. His original plan had been to have the first strike. But maybe this wasn’t all bad. The bricks had knocked the ring out of his hand, thankfully, and Loki focussed on two things: teleport away under another table and leave an image of himself out cold in the rubble.  
His mother had been the best illusionist he had ever known. Her images could talk, touch, radiate heat, smell of roses, sing, and taste of his favourite cakes. After that event with the snake she’d scolded him, but gently. She had always been gentle with both of them, but with him especially so. And she had, after what had gone for a reprimand, taught him to be every bit as convincing as she was. Most illusions would trick only one of a person’s senses, but they could fool all of them, depending on the skill and the imagination of the one producing it. And Loki was nothing if not capable of powerful imagination. So he watched with bemused fascination how Landvik – Loki should have been surprised, but in truth, he was not – pulled a piece of brick from the pile and hoisted it up to the chains on the ceiling. Loki slowed its fall and left Landvik believing he had him hanging from his wrists with his feet half a metre above the ground.  
Already, Loki could feel the strain of his spell. The more elaborate the illusion, the more strength it took. Touch was the most difficult sense of them all. A lot of it depended on the intelligence of the person he tried to fool. Thor was immensely difficult. He would have seen through it in a blink. This man was so consumed by hatred that he didn’t notice anything at all. But even under those ideal conditions, it only worked briefly and it was impossible to sustain for longer than a few moments. Luckily, he no longer needed that part. Even so, maintaining the vision he’d created still felt like swimming up a waterfall. Loki knew the feeling intimately. He looked at the chains Landvik had chosen and almost groaned. He had attached Thanos’s devious contraption to the ceiling. That explained it. An illusion involving them wasn’t something he could uphold for a long time. But he didn’t want to end his game just yet. This was too much fun. So he let his image open his eyes groggily. ‘Landvik?’ it said. ‘Why?’  
‘Like the chains?’  
The image looked up with a desperate expression. ‘Let me go. We can settle this, I am certain. What is it you want?’  
‘I want what I was promised. I want everything I lost back.’ He got closer, a knife in his hand. The blade pressed against the image’s throat. Loki made the illusion swallow, a bead of blood blooming under the metal. ‘I want my dead wife and daughter back. I want my sister to live. I would have got that if you hadn’t destroyed it all.’  
‘Is that what Thanos bought you with? You do realise that he lied to you.’  
The knife cut deeper, and Loki’s impression’s eyes widened with fear. Landvik moved so close that if Loki had been chained, he’d have strangled him with his legs and taken it from there. ‘You’ll say anything to live. I don’t know why Thanos had any problem with you. You’re weak. I tricked the great trickster. Well. I think you’re just a fraud.’  
The illusion was starting to take more effort than Loki was prepared to put into it. He was sure now that Landvik had his entire focus on the mirage, so he crept up on him. When he was almost touching his back, Loki reached for him and pulled him into a headlock with his right arm around Landvik’s neck. He let his illusion fall. ‘Weak, am I? Tricked?’ He squeezed. ‘Answer me!’ Landvik, of course, couldn’t answer, and he knew that. ‘Why didn’t you come to us?’ He shook him. ‘We cannot bring back the dead, but we can heal the living, you moron.’ The problem was, he understood the man’s fury and despair. But that didn’t change what would come. He loosened his hold minutely. Not enough for Landvik to get away, but enough for him to breathe. ‘How did you get into my shack? You framed me, didn’t you?’  
‘The chains. They cancelled your spell.’  
‘Ah. Of course. Now, Landvik. Do you know what this is?’  
‘Help her. Help me, and I’ll be in your debt for the rest of my life.’  
Loki shook his head. ‘I’ll tell you what this is. End of the line.’ One of his knives appeared in his left hand. Landvik, it seemed, sensed his intention, and clamped his hands over his arms, trying to break his grip. He never stood a chance. The knife slid between his ribs and he went slack in Loki’s hold. He took a step away and stared at the body. ‘Idiot. We could have helped you.’ He turned to the furnace. He needed to get a fire going.  
Ϡ  
Loki heard the heavy footfalls and recognised them instantly. He had a roaring fire in the furnace and the stolen artefacts of their people next to him. He’d found them in another building. Not that this little oven would be enough to melt the platinum ring under normal circumstances, but Loki was going to help the heat along a bit. Or a lot. Thor came crashing into the room, finding him sitting on one of the tables, legs folded under him and a serene smile on his face. The God of Thunder’s eyes settled on Landvik. ‘What happened to him?’  
Loki’s smile darkened. He slipped to the ground. ‘I happened. Are you here to rescue me?’ Behind Thor, Strange entered. Loki sighed. ‘What did you bring him for?’  
‘I couldn’t find you on my own, and Heimdall couldn’t either. It’s as if this place didn’t exist at all.’  
‘Oh. Well, you’re lucky to find me still here. I just need to burn a little something, then I’ll leave. Do I look like a damsel in distress?’  
‘You look like a murderer,’ Strange said.  
Loki clicked his tongue. ‘You think? I was thinking rather him than me. His plans for me wouldn’t have been as quick as his death was, believe me.’ He pointed to the ceiling. ‘These are your chains. Whatever Thanos wanted to use against Thor was altered so it did the exact opposite of earthing someone or something and zapped me. Landvik used this here.’ He picked up a thin silver knife. ‘This blade is Asgardian, one of our oldest and most powerful treasures. It can be used to drain an item of its magic, storing it in the knife. That magic can then be transferred to another object, either the way it was or as its mirror image. All it takes is knowing what you want it to do. Thanos must have known of it and passed the information on to Landvik. So he put the magic of his anti-Thor-thing into the ring. Reversed, so it turned into a trap for anyone else. Luckily the table fell on me and knocked it out of my hand. It’s in this here furnace. Once it’s melted, these chains will be nothing more than dead metal.’  
Thor looked at the pile of bricks then at Loki. ‘Are you all right?’  
‘I am. We both are.’  
Strange’s expression made it clear he thought he was insane. His face was an open book, his magic as subtle as a child’s temper tantrum. Loki sensed it way before it came and reflected the mental attack. Strange staggered back a step, dazed.  
Loki flicked his hand at him and sent him flying back further until his back crashed into the wall, leaving him winded. ‘Strange, I don’t want a fight with you or anyone. I’m not here to antagonise your people.’ He approached him. ‘This man wanted to kill me. He was in cahoots with Thanos all the time. He believed Thanos’s death was the worst thing that happened in his life.’  
Strange looked from him to Thor. ‘I have a feeling you’re not actually here to take him in, are you?’  
‘Of course not,’ Loki said. ‘He came to help me. If he told you otherwise, he’s tricked you.’ He looked at Thor. ‘Did you?’  
‘Maybe a little. Stephen, I wasn’t sure you’d come if I asked you to help him.’  
‘Neither do I. This … this isn’t how we do things, Loki. Humanity, that is. We do not just kill the people we don’t like.’  
Loki raised an eyebrow. ‘You’re still alive, aren’t you? Have you seen the remains of the machines that guarded this place?’  
‘Yes, of course.’  
‘I’m willing to bet you that this place isn’t the only bit of legacy of Thanos’s you’ll find in the years to come. And if this idiot was close to Thanos, he might have known of more than this. If I’d let him go, he’d have been a threat. To my people as well as yours. He couldn’t have conquered the world, but he could have brought death to a lot of people before he’d have been taken down. He was the architect of his own fate.’  
Strange contemplated Landvik’s body. ‘He talked to me. Must have been before he took the chains. He had all of us fooled.’ He frowned. ‘You know what? I don’t think you handled this ideally by killing him, but I know that I don’t want to turn you into my enemy. And I doubt very much that anyone is going to miss him.’  
Loki snorted. ‘Wise choice. If it’s all the same to you, I’d like to go home now. This furnace is going to melt eventually and the fire will consume the entire building.’  
‘Can you stop that?’ Strange asked.  
‘Of course I can. But I won’t.’ He was already on the way to the door, when he stopped. ‘Ah. Not yet. Strange, I cannot, by any chance, borrow your phone.’  
‘No.’  
‘There,’ Thor said, offering his.  
‘Thank you. You two go ahead. I’ll be home in a moment.’  
‘What are you doing?’  
Loki growled. ‘Finishing someone else’s job.’ He looked at Thor. ‘Trust me?’  
Thor’s face was solemn. He would tell the truth. Loki braced himself. But then Thor’s expression softened to something infinitely gentle, and when he spoke, it was with warmth and love. ‘Without reservation.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _((Sigynthefaithful, you sank my battleship :D))_


	13. Floating Like a Gleam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _((Chapter heading is taken from the song_ One Night _by Deine Lakaien.))_

‘You’ve got to hand it to them. They get things done.’

Pepper smiled. ‘It’s not just what you can see. They have funny laws. They aren’t allowing cars.’

Tony took in the feeling of the growing town. He’d been in a lot of places, but none had looked so foreign and felt so welcoming at once. ‘I’ll tell you again,’ he said after a moment. ‘They have a point.’

‘Any luck with their tech?’

Tony gave her a look. ‘You’d have to ask S.H.I.E.L.D.’

Pepper rolled her eyes at him. ‘You work with them.’

‘For now. But I don’t want to get too involved. They already think I’m their pet brain.’ He sighed. ‘Other than that, yes. They’re helping us and I think this is the best shot at solving our destroying-the-planet-problem we’ll get.’

‘In other words, you do like it.’

‘I don’t, I …’

She stopped. ‘Tony. I meant the tech, not your involvement. But you like that, too. You love the attention. Don’t even try to deny it.’

Tony ignored her. Instead, he looked at the square that had just come into their sight. ‘What is _that_?’ He walked closer. ‘I mean … Is he serious?’

‘I think that was my first reaction to Loki’s plans to have a monument. It’s been revealed last night.’

‘Oh dear God.’ He approached. ‘This isn’t what I was expecting, though.’

‘Nope. I expected something a lot more … huh.’

‘Narcissistic?’

‘Yes. That.’

‘Don’t say it, Pepper.’

‘What?’

‘That we’re similar.’

Pepper gave him her sweetest smile. ‘I don’t have to, you just said it yourself.’

Tony tried and failed to glare at her before he walked around the construction. ‘This isn’t actually all that narcissistic.’

‘Yes. Yes, it is.’

‘No, look. There are our people, standing against Thanos. And what I suppose are Asgardians.’

‘I can tell you. At the front, the fallen, two of theirs and two of ours. You recognised Steve and Wanda, I supposed.’ Tony nodded. ‘Behind them, two of those that live. You and Natasha. I bet you like that.’

‘Well, I …’

‘Shut up. And from their lot, Thor and Valkyrie.’

‘And he’s between them.’

Pepper made a face. ‘Yes. With his back to Thanos, behind the dead, his arms open wide. The protector of those that are still alive. It’s narcissistic.’

‘True, all the same.’

She grinned. ‘Boy, you’ve gone soft.’

Tony rolled his eyes. ‘Fine. Maybe I like the son of a bitch.’

Pepper patted his shoulder. ‘I understand. It’s just like looking in a mirror.’

Tony nudged her. ‘You like them both. I know you do.’

‘What on earth makes you think that?’

‘Huh. Well. Maybe that you stopped complaining about having to help them with their wedding.’

‘That’s called resignation.’

‘As though you’d ever admit defeat. So, where is that wedding?’

Pepper pointed to the palace that was slowly starting to deserve the name. ‘In there. I mean, no. The wedding is over there.’ She gestured away from the buildings. ‘They’re always outdoors. Then we’ll get fed in the palace and sent away. Asgardian weddings are bit more frugal.’

‘Obviously. Since they’re not allowing gifts.’

‘It’s not so much that they don’t allow them. It’s just … They let a few people be there as witnesses, but it’s not about them. It’s solely about the couple, and gifts from someone else would put them in the focus. Apparently they give each other gifts.’

‘Was this monument one?’

‘Of course not. These gifts are not all that serious but with some magic about them. I wasn’t told anything more than that but got an enigmatic Asgardian smile from my contact.’

‘So are we the only people without a clue what is going to happen?’

‘No. Bruce arrived a bit before you and Natasha’s on her way, apparently. She didn’t want to come, at first, but I think Bruce persuaded her.’ She chuckled. ‘He’s still trying to get me to admit that it’s all an elaborate hoax. This is not funny. Stop laughing. I do hope he doesn’t ask any horrible questions.’

‘Like if they’re actually brothers?’

‘Something like that. They still call each other brother sometimes, you know. It’s … weird.’

Tony flung an arm around her shoulders and pulled her against his side. ‘I know what this is. This is you stressing how horrible it was for you to do this. So. How can I repay you?’

Pepper stopped and pointed a finger at him. ‘By planning our wedding. All of it. You know what I want and what I definitely don’t want, and I dare you diverge from that.’

Tony’s eyes widened. ‘Who, me? Never would I dare to.’

‘Good for you. Now follow me and please, don’t ask any horrible questions, either. They’re going to blame me if you don’t behave.’

Ϡ

Loki was pacing. He felt Thor’s eyes on him and halted. ‘What?’

‘Nervous, brother?’

Loki didn’t miss a beat. ‘Have you ever known me to be nervous?’

Thor grinned at him. ‘Let’s not continue in that direction.’

‘No.’ He walked up to Thor, who embraced him and held him close.

‘You’re not getting cold feet on me, are you?’

Loki shook his head. ‘Absolutely not. It’s just what we discussed with Eir that I’m not sure about. You know what.’

Thor pressed his lips to Loki’s forehead and whispered against his skin. ‘Look. I know I encouraged you to do this, but you don’t have to. It’s your choice, yours alone. And knowing Eir, before she calls you, she’ll look at you, and at the tiniest shake of your head, she won’t do it. You know that, don’t you?’

‘Yes.’

‘No-one will make this decision for you, my love. No part of it.’

‘There is something else. I’m starting to sense the child’s magic.’

Thor pulled away a bit and blinked. ‘So soon?’

‘Yes. And it’s a good sign. That it will not be an abomination.’

‘Why would you even think that?’

‘Thor, just because I’m a runt, the child doesn’t have to be. But I took precautions to make certain it is as normal as it can be.’

‘You said something about staying warm a couple of times.’

Loki nodded. ‘Exactly. Early in the pregnancy, expecting frost giants go out into the frozen waste of their world for the child to “take the cold” as they call it. That causes them to become the monstrosities they are, makes them unable to thrive in warm places and gives them their unique abilities. I can imitate those, but that isn’t exactly the same thing.’ He swallowed. ‘Anyway, sometimes it doesn’t work and a runt is born, small, vulnerable to the cold in comparison to other frost giants, and with magic that doesn’t involve growing ice limbs. Normally they’re killed immediately after their birth, but if that happens in a noble family, they leave the child in the cold and wait if the change happens yet or if it dies of cold and starvation.’

‘Unless someone takes the poor kid with him and raises him as his own. Loki, Norway isn’t anywhere near as cold as the warmest corner of Jotunheim.’

‘I know. I know that. It was an irrational fear but no less there.’

Thor tightened his hold on Loki. ‘How do you know any of this? I didn’t know we had books about baby frost giants.’

‘We didn’t. Father did. Figures. He wanted to know if I required anything … special. But being what I am, he didn’t need to keep me half frozen.’

‘Loki.’

‘Hmm?’

‘Never doubt that I love you.’

Loki sighed and extracted himself from Thor’s arms. He brushed his fingertips over the soft skin under his lost eye. ‘I love you, too. Always will.’ He swallowed, took a step backwards and tugged his clothes into place, putting on a dignified expression. ‘So. How do I look?’

Thor grinned, and Loki knew what he’d say before the words came. ‘Like a king.’

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _((The monument, in my head, looks a lot like a monument of the Nibelungs in a town near me.))_


	14. My Inner Light You Can See

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _((Chapter heading comes from the song_ Along Our Road _by Deine Lakaien.))_

Loki felt the wind blowing against the back of his head. It had none of the biting cold it should have. They stood under the stars, above them a dome of light that kept them warm enough. It was unusual, but they had human guests and those weren’t as resilient. Balder had offered a solution that wasn’t just practical but also immensely beautiful. Thor was to his left, standing at an angle. At Loki’s feet to the right, there was a small box. The way he stood, Loki couldn’t see the guests. He saw Eir, however, walking past between them. Her hands clasped each of their shoulders briefly. ‘A moment, please. Loki?’

‘Do it.’

‘Good.’ She stood behind them now. ‘We have agreed,’ she started in a carrying voice, ‘that since everything about today is unusual, I shall break the rules. Normally, you see, a man is crowned king after his marriage. And weddings are held by the King or the Queen. Tonight, the honour to wed our king is mine. And because you all have heard the whispers, the rumours, sometimes awed, sometimes malevolent, we have agreed that I will tell you all a brief story.’

Loki was tempted to turn a little to his left to see Eir, but he refrained. He could hear her pacing behind them and caught Thor’s eye. His brother was smiling. It helped.

Eir continued. ‘A very long time ago, the Allfather and Frigga came to me. They said, they needed a wet nurse. A woman who would keep her silence. Because they had a child that wasn’t theirs, but no-one was to know that. I swore that I would never speak of it. Thor has released me from my oath to the crown only now.

‘I found a woman who gave her milk for the child. I gave the milk to Frigga. The two never knew which the other was. That this child is Loki, taken in after the war with Jotunheim, is no longer a secret. What he never told us explicitly, is whose child he is. There are rumours. That he wasn’t an Asgardian orphan.’ She made an angry sound. ‘I knew the truth the moment I saw him. Fooling a healer is difficult. Heimdall also knew, because nothing stays hidden from him for long. The rest of you, you should know. You choose to be ignorant, but you whisper. What you should have done, is approach and ask your question, the one that seemed uncomfortable. Not one of you did.’

She returned to her spot in front of Thor and Loki, a few paces from them. She extended her right hand, palm up. ‘Thor, son of Odin, come to me.’

Thor crossed the distance and clasped her hand firmly.

Eir’s eyes met Loki’s. He inclined his head in a brief, quiet agreement. ‘Loki, son of Laufey, come to me.’ Maybe there was a shift in the silence behind him. Maybe he was just imagining that. Loki took her left hand with his own. Eir spoke again. ‘Thor, who is this man?’

‘Loki, my brother not by blood but as the completion of my soul. My chosen husband who will rule beside me.’

Eir squeezed Loki’s hand briefly. ‘Loki, who is this man?’

His voice was clear and firm. ‘Thor, my truest friend who never lost his faith in me. My king and my home.’

Eir joined their hands. ‘May your marriage be blessed with love and understanding.’ From her belt, she took a long white cloth with red embroidery and tied it around their hands. Then she raised her head and spoke in a carrying voice. ‘When the night grows darkest, may you shine a light for us and lead us through to the dawn. Behold, my people, Thor and Loki, behold your kings. Honour them as you honour the birth of a new day.’ She tugged at the ends of the cloth and it disintegrated, leaving a small, barely visible mark on their wrists, a repetition of the embroidery. As one, they turned to face the people, and in mid-motion, Loki let go of the magic that he kept around him at all times. Their hands were still joined, causing them to stand very close with their arms in front of them. Loki saw the stark contrast between Thor’s golden skin and the blue of his own. He raised his head and his gaze found Balder, who smiled as if nothing odd was happening.

Eir walked around to stand in front of them. ‘Look your fill, people of Idavoll.’ It was probably the first time that anyone of them used the name they had chosen for this place without stumbling. ‘Asgard is gone. We start anew. You have discussed Loki at length in hushed whispers. Here is the truth. It is time you behold him in all his beauty and carry word to the rest of our people. Not as a muttered rumour. As a revelation that speaks of love and unity and peace.’

‘If Eir breaks the rules,’ Thor said, ‘then so will I. Loki is your king as much as I am. His word has the same weight, his commands the same importance. Go against him, and you go against me.’

‘Thor,’ Eir said behind them. ‘What have you for your spouse to remind him of this day?’

Thor’s lips twitched. He let go of Loki’s hand and picked up the box at his own feet. ‘The answer you’re going to want to ask is yes, I made it. With instructions and help, especially since I do not have the kind of magic that can do what I needed. It will protect you. It is all but unbreakable, certainly not by any weapon I am familiar with and that is currently in existence.’

Eir took the box from Thor and opened it. Her lips twitched as she looked into it. ‘A fine gift,’ she said, reached in, and produced a helmet. It looked the way Loki’s old one had, including the horns. It had been destroyed along with their planet. Eir saw Loki and shook her head briefly. He remained silent. He wasn’t supposed to thank Thor. ‘Loki. What have you for your spouse to remind him of this day?’

Loki picked up his box. ‘This is tied to you. If you take care of it by offering a single drop of your blood once a week, it will be with you for the rest of your life. It can watch your back in a fight, quite literally, if you have it around your neck, and defend you from any attack you cannot see coming. It will grow in size until it is as thick as your arm. Well. No. My arm.’

He handed Eir the box. This time, her eyebrows shot up. ‘Unique. Odd, but unique.’ She extracted a small green snake. Thor’s eyes lit up and he reached over eagerly rather than waiting for Eir to pass the gift on to him.

Eir tutted but gave it him the small animal. Thor, too, obviously wanted to speak, but Eir shushed him. She put her arms around both their shoulders. ‘And now, let us eat and celebrate.’

Ϡ

Tony eyed the reindeer roast wistfully. No. He’d reached the end of his considerable capacity. At least he’d always thought he could eat a lot. After watching Loki wolf down a lot in no time at all, he wondered if he should reconsider. He rose and walked over to Thor, whose left side was currently free. Thor had the small snake curled around his neck and Loki had donned that ridiculous helmet. Both of them seemed to appreciate these gifts. Tony was glad he wasn’t Asgardian and that he and Pepper would end up with the normal, boring stuff mostly. ‘So,’ he said. ‘What on earth are you, Loki?’

‘A Jotun,’ Loki said unhelpfully.

‘Which is?’

‘Something you’re not overly familiar with. Suffice to say that I’m not Asgardian.’

‘There was quite a bit of muttering going on when you turned blue. What colour will your child be?’

Loki shrugged. ‘No idea. Which is why this was necessary. I don’t want my child to grow up not knowing who the parents are. Hidden behind an illusion from their own sight.’

‘Boy or girl? Do you know? When’re you due?’

‘We don’t know what it’ll be, yet. I’m due in February. Asgardian or Jotun pregnancies are shorter than your kind’s.’

‘How are your people going to take this? I mean … is this something huge, or just something you shrug off?’

Thor laughed. ‘Huge enough. Then again, there’s always Bruce. Bruce was confused before you got here, and Loki turning blue didn’t make it better.’

Tony glanced at Bruce Banner. He was sitting wide-eyed next to Natasha, stealing glances at the couple. ‘Yeah. First he had to get used to you not fighting, then to you not being brothers, then that you’re lovers, then, of course, that Loki is pregnant. Now, to make it all worse, he starts changing colour.’ He frowned. ‘Speaking of failing to understand what is in front of you, I got the strangest call a while ago. From one of S.H.I.E.L.D.’s leading physicians. Apparently, a patient with an extremely aggressive form of cancer has suddenly and inexplicably recovered. He called me because he suspects that your people are involved.’

Loki shrugged. ‘Such things aren’t entirely unheard of, are they? I believe you call it spontaneous regression.’

‘True. But in this form, yes, they are extremely rare. More like non-existent. What’s also weird is that the patient in question said that they had a late night visit. A spirit, they said, came to them and touched their head. The patient passed out and thought nothing of it. Next time the doctors take a look, no cancer, no trace that there was ever anything wrong. They check and double check, and then finally the patient talks about that spirit.’

Loki blinked. It almost looked convincing. ‘And what would I have to do with that?’

‘The spirit seemed to look like you. I believe that your name was even mentioned by that patient.’

‘I am not a spirit.’

‘Loki. Did you heal Sunniva Landvik?’

He shrugged. ‘If I had done that, I would hardly say it. You see, you Midgardians are a greedy lot, and if you believed that I could do such a thing, you’d believe you’re entitled to my service. You’d try and drag me from one patient to another and annoy me immensely. Not to mention what an exponentially better healer like Eir could do.’

Tony smiled. ‘Understood. Well. I’d like to tell you that the spirit that wasn’t you at all has her eternal gratitude. And mine, even though it has nothing to do with me. It was a kind thing to do. By that spirit, of course.’

Loki smiled back. ‘Of course. Tell her the spirit said to take care of herself.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _((Idavoll is a name that shows up twice in the Eddas (the Voluspa, to be precise), the second time as a place where those that survive Ragnarok are gathered.))_


	15. Epilogue: Here with Open Arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _((This chapter heading is a line from the song_ Scarlet _by Delain, which gave the entire story its name.))_

‘Young lady, stop right there.’ The girl dodged the figure before it and sped around a corner. An arm caught her around the middle and lifted her off the ground. ‘I said stop.’

‘Unfair using an illusion to catch me!’

‘I know. Very. What did you and Vanya fight about?’

‘He said that you are my mother. I said you can’t be because you’re not a _woman_ and then he asked who my mother is.’

‘And what was your answer to that question, Vali?’ Loki put his daughter back on the floor now she had stopped struggling.

‘I didn’t know.’

‘And did you tell him that you couldn’t answer his question but would investigate?’

Vali looked right into his eyes and nodded. ‘Yes, that’s exactly what I said.’

Loki folded his arms and stared down at her. ‘Funny. I heard that you punched Vanya, sat on him, and told him you would make his skin turn green. You also appear to have said that he has a girly name and would bear your children.’ Vali had the grace to blush. ‘Question. _Can_ you turn his skin green?’

Vali shook her head. ‘No. I just wanted him to shut up. But you can teach me.’

‘I will teach you when I know you don’t use it to scare your friends. As long as you lie to me when I ask you something, I’ll only teach you nice magic.’

‘I want to learn how to teleport!’

Loki decided that maybe it was time for a credit of trust. Lack of trust hadn’t been good for him, either. ‘It’s difficult. You need to be very attentive and very cautious. You need to promise me that while you’re still learning, you will follow my instructions precisely. You can hurt yourself severely if you don’t.’

‘Like with transformations?’

‘A bit like that. Can you do that for me? Be responsible? Can I trust you, Vali?’

‘Yes!’

‘Good. You also need to promise me that you will not use it to run from me.’ He frowned. ‘Why did you want to run? Have we ever punished you so severely you have reason to fear us?’

‘No.’ Vali examined her feet. ‘I just hate it when you’re mad at me.’

‘I’m not.’ He tilted up her face. ‘Hey. I’m not. Okay?’

‘Okay.’

Loki kissed her on the forehead. ‘Meet me in the library in two hours. Bring something to write, and make sure you are focussed. Clean your mind.’

‘So long?’

‘Yes. So long and not a minute less. I want you to think about something. Vanya is hurt.’

‘You want me to apologise.’

Loki shrugged. ‘I will not tell you to do that. I want you to think about if you want your friend to be hurt. He’s a little bit younger than you are, don’t forget that. Teleportation is advanced, Vali. If you carry this with you into your lesson, it won’t help you. How you free yourself of the ballast is entirely up to you. Meditate, apologise, or both. Now off you go. See you in a bit.’ He watched her scuttle away and run right into Thor as she went around the corner.

Thor grinned. ‘So you found our little troublemaker.’

‘She wants to learn how to turn people green.’

‘Blending into her environment like a veritable chameleon no longer enough for her?’

‘Apparently. She also wants to learn teleportation. I’ll teach her the latter.’

‘You know best what she can handle. She’s a lot like you.’

‘I’ll also tell her that being a shape changer I can turn into a woman to carry a child. Vanya wanted to know who her mother is. Vali is old enough and let’s face it, she has been asking questions.’

‘Agreed. You think we should tell Bruce and Natasha that they had a fight?’

‘Of course. It’s not like it’s the five thousandths time. Completely novel. Going to be a real shock, this.’

‘She threatened to turn him green, Loki. Vanya shouldn’t be the first to tell them that bit.’

Loki made a face. ‘Yeah. Maybe we should have a chat with them. Again. To be honest, I think he was more upset about being punched and sat on, but still. At least Stella gives as good as she gets.’

Thor chuckled. ‘I think Tony encourages her wild side.’ He sobered. ‘But Vanya is just too gentle. I hope these two don’t do what we did. Cut each other until it’s hard to come back from it, no matter how much they adore each other.’

‘I doubt it. Vali isn’t _that_ much like me. She’s more irascible than I am, but also more forgiving. She has your kind soul and my mind for trickery.’

Thor put an arm around Loki’s shoulder. ‘The best of us both, then.’

Loki grinned. ‘Indeed. Oh, and we have about one and a half hours for ourselves. Just so you know.’

‘Did you just guilt our daughter into going back to Vanya just so we can make love?’

‘Maybe a little.’

Thor beamed at him. ‘Ah, Loki. You’re so romantic when you’re underhanded.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((I stole the name Vali from one of Loki’s sons in Norse mythology.  
> So. I’m still scared about Infinity War _. If that’s at all possible, more so than before. But if this does go as I fear, I can bury myself in my own reality of eternal denial.))_


End file.
